Love and Quidditch with a Side of Potatoes
by Sarcasma
Summary: After defeating Voldemort everything isn't as perfect as Harry and Ginny had hoped. With complications of work, school, a surprising date and threats of copycats still hanging over their heads, what will finally allow them to live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A confusion of emotion still circled the great hall as McGonagall pulled Molly and Arthur away from the table. Molly gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before leaving. Everyone else was off, taking care of other tasks. The adults. They didn't ask Ginny to do anything. Just sit there. Stare at your food. Tainted food bitter with grief from the night. She wished someone would come here, help her forget the look on Colin's face and the cold limp body of Fred.

Fred. Ginny's heart pounded out a rhythm that picked up in speed. _Find Fred, find Fred, find Fred…_ the demand crept up her neck until it filled her entire mind, pulsing in her ears. _Find Fred, find Fred…_She couldn't sit there anymore. She had to leave, she had to do something.

Pushing hard away from the table, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. People stared and jumped to the side as she streaked down the hall, while sobs fought her need for oxygen. She took the steps three at a time, her hand pressed against the wall to keep from tripping. The castle flew by in a blur of bricks. "Slow down," one of the portraits called out after she tipped its neighbor over.

Ginny only stopped when she saw the tapestry of Barnabas. Her chest hurt, though she didn't know if it was from running or something like what she felt when she first saw Fred in the lineup. The thought brought out another aching sob. With a shuddering gasp of air Ginny started to pace. _A portrait of Fred.__ One I can talk to._ She kept thinking of the portrait, walking back and forth until a door appeared. Her hands trembled as she stepped forward to take the handle. Just an inch from touching the metal a hand grasped her arm and pulled her around.

Without thought, Ginny's hand grasped her wand and whipped it around, holding it to the chest of the person behind her. Harry. She didn't lower her wand.

Harry didn't move. "Its not safe in there."

"What song did we dance to at Bill's wedding?" Ginny demanded.

Harry looked confused. "Ginny," he said carefully. "We never danced at Fleur and Bill's wedding."

"And don't think I haven't forgotten that, Harry Potter." Her arm fell limp next her while her other hand covered her eyes as she gave into crying once again. Harry's arms enveloped Ginny as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay now," he whispered, kissing her forehead, her cheeks and anywhere else he could.

Ginny took his face in her hands and took his lips in hers, softly kissing Harry before pulling back and seeing his green eyes shifting as he looked into hers. "We thought you were—" she couldn't say it, couldn't think it without tears running down her face again.

Harry stroked her cheek. "I'm here. I can't believe it, but I'm here. And I'm not leaving."

Chapter One—Aftermath

One year had passed. One year without Fred, one year of a sane school, one year of healing—though many more were to come. Ginny didn't know whether it was appropriate to have a Quidditch match on the anniversary of so many lost lives, but there she was, pulling on her gear as she waited for the rest of the team to come gather in the girls' dressing room.

At the beginning of the year she'd almost refused the position of captain. Last year there was no Quidditch and before that Harry was in charge of Gryffindor's team. It seemed wrong to play without him here. When she tried to decline the position, Headmistress McGonagall called Ginny into her office and started a conversation that Ginny could see leading to topics she didn't want to talk about. Namely Fred. So—quite reluctantly—Ginny said she'd build up a new team. The only returning member of the team turned out to be Dean, who was the only Gryffindor from his age group who'd opted to come back for his last year.

"Alright team," Ginny said, knowing she wasn't in the mood to give a pep talk like this. "This game is for it all. Gryffindor has had the school cup for too long to give it up now. Hufflepuff has a strong team this year, stronger than any before. They've really come out of the woodwork and it's time for us to show all that hard work we've put into this year." Ginny continued her speech while everyone else messed with parts of their uniform.

Erin—a third year girl and chaser—kept twisting her ponytail back and forth. Dean unlaced his boots and tightened them. The beaters—Mark Felton and William Trujio—tapped their bats against one another like they were in a sword fight. They always did this to get excited for a game. Dennis Creevey, who became the team's keeper, was hunched over rubbing his hands together.

"You can stop talking around what you really want to say," Gretchen Harper, the seeker, interrupted Ginny as she started rambling about winning this one for everyone watching.

Ginny swallowed. "Alright. Don't win this for those out there," she said. "Win it for those in here." She pointed to her heart. "Do it for Colin," she said, hearing her own voice crack. Dennis looked up at her wiping his nose and keeping a firm expression as water filled his eyes. "Do it for Fred and for Dumbledore. Hell, do it for Snape and everyone else from every other house that can't be here today." She'd gone this far, might as well finish it off. "But do more than win it. Enjoy it. Enjoy it for those who can't."

Everyone sat in silence, save a sniffle from Erin. Dean nodded at Ginny in appreciation. "Come on, let's hit the field."

The whole audience seemed to remember what day this was. There was a kind of soberness Ginny never thought she'd see in those bleachers. There was some cheering, but the colors appeared dull. No one got dressed up. Then again there hadn't been much time, seeing as they'd had memorial services that morning. "Alright, Gryffindor. Let's go," Ginny kicked off the ground. Her team followed and the Hufflepuff team was soon facing them on their own brooms.

Madam Hooch stood on the ground, her left arm held next to her. In the battle the prior year she'd been terribly injured. Though her arm would probably never function again, it was in an improved condition. "Ready?" she asked. Both captains nodded.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone was off. Ginny flew under the rest of the team. She realized it put her at some disadvantages, but she couldn't stand the idea of what would happen if any of her teammates fell and were hurt. So she flew below them in hopes she could get to them in time.

The game started simply enough. Gretchen circled the stadium at a quickly. _Slow down_, Ginny thought. Gretchen was a rather anxious seeker. Ginny endlessly reminded her that moving at a more even pace would help her find the snitch more effectively. Still, Gretchen proved to be a gem. She'd only missed the snitch at one game the entire year. "Come on," Ginny cheered on the other Chasers.

Dean cut through, intercepting the quaffle from Hufflepuff, racing down the field. "Pass it, Dean," Ginny said, looking over at Erin who was open. Dean was always trying to prove he was a hero. OnItgot the team into a lot of trouble most of the time. "Pass," Ginny shouted again. He tossed it towards Erin and it was taken back by Hufflepuff.

"Stop telling them what to expect," Dean shouted at her.

"Then play like we trained."

Dean rolled his eyes and was off again, after the quaffle. The battle for the ball went back and forth. The beaters on both teams proved effective as they darted in and out of players, keeping their own safe. Ginny couldn't help but notice that all four beaters were keeping the opposite team's members safe as well. No one wanted to see any more students injured.

Ginny smiled as Erin tossed her the quaffle. She dodged two Hufflepuff Chasers, had to pull to a stop as Mark deflected a bludger. Ginny passed back to Dean. His instincts to hold onto the ball became less prominent as he dropped it down to Erin who swept across the field and sinked the goal. "That's ten- twenty, Hufflepuff in the lead."

"What?" Ginny asked. She'd been paying so much attention to the players that she hadn't noticed the two goals Hufflepuff made. If she didn't focus they might win even if they didn't get the snitch. She zoomed up towards Gretchen. "Keep your eyes open." With that, she dived back down in such a steep motion she could hear the gasps from people in the crowd.

She felt a rush as a bludger skimmed by her ear. Another round of gasps. She kept going, though, almost diving into her target. With efforts rewarded she now raced the length of the field with the quaffle under her arm. Dean and Erin were flanking her, keeping up. She whistled with a treble and slowed until Erin was in front, then tossed the quaffle. Ginny dropped ten feet and sped up. The three of them started a pattern—Erin whistling next and Dean taking the lead while the others flanked him.

Out of the corner of her eye she could se Gretchen catching up the Hufflepuff seeker. The snitch had been spotted. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would tie for the cup unless they made this shot.

Ginny listened for the whistle, but it never came. Just as they were coming up to the posts a bludger smashed into his broom handle. Dean lost his grip and Ginny felt her heart pound. Dean tried desperately to hold on to both quaffle and broom, but didn't last long. Ginny charged forward, turning and hitting the quaffle with the tail of her broom towards Erin and reached down to grasp Dean's arm.

He kept falling but hands grasped and Dean jerked and hung onto Ginny's arm. She felt something rip in her shoulder, but she didn't let go. "Hold on," she said. Attempting to swing him up and onto her broom, she felt her shoulder protest with a burning pain. There were loud shouts and cheers, but Ginny didn't bother to look at what. She lowered Dean down until his feet hit solid ground. Ginny dropped her broom and landed, looking up. "Who won?"

"We did," Dean breathed with a large smile. He turned and tried to pick up Ginny. She grimaced and rubbed her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah fine," she said. She tried to move it but it didn't do much but hurt. "I guess I should get it checked out."

There was no time for that, though, as the other members of the team came around and attacked her with hugs. She ignore the pain as they hoisted her on their shoulders. Dean was the most gentle with her, careful as he supported her up in the air. The moment was worth the injury.

Mingled with the shouts of elation and celebration, Ginny heard a familiar tune.

_Weasley__ is our queen,  
Weasley is our queen,  
She is the best chaser on her team  
Weasley is our queen._

She started to look around and just behind the rest of the crowd there were three heads of red hair in a clump with one bushy-haired brunette. "Let me down, let me down," she said, tapping the hands holding her up. Dean helped her down and watched as she parted the crowd.

"Dad, Mum!" Ginny looked around at the group, hugging each one in turn. "Ron, what are you all doing here?"

Hermione answered. "We all took the day off to come see you play." She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What about Harry? Where's he?" Ginny looked around at the others, smiling.

"He had to work," Ron said with a shrug. "He's been busy with Kingsley lately."

"Oh," Ginny replied, forcing a bigger smile. "Wow, well I can't believe you're all here anyway."

"You were brilliant out there," Hermione gushed, giving Ginny a big hug.

Ginny winced then tried to cover it up. Molly wasn't fooled. "To the castle, young lady, now."

"Mum, they're going to be waiting for me in the commons."

"Celebrations can wait, you will go to Madam Pomfrey." To prove her point Molly took Ginny by her good arm and wheeled her around.

"Fine," Ginny sighed. Her family followed her up the slope to the castle. Although she could have done without Mum's hand guiding her, Ginny felt being carried up by her teammates couldn't even compare.


	2. Chapter 2 Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2- Calm Before the Storm**

Madam Pomfrey moved from injured player to injured player like an extraordinarily busy bee on a warm spring day. "Ms. Weasley, " she began to tut, while angling Ginny's arm to push it back into its socket. "Back here again." Ginny sucked in a breath as the small _pop_ came.

"Again?" Molly asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey. "Again?" Now she looked at Ginny with scolding eyes.

"Just this silly game," Madam Pomfrey explained while Ginny rubbed her shoulder. "You know what to do with the sling. Don't move it for the next twenty-four hours," she added, tossing the fabric to Ginny and moving on to the next patient.

Ron mumbled beneath his breath, calling the nurse a nutter while Hermione looked on with concern. "Just some bumps and bruises, Mum," Ginny shrugged, in an instant regretting the movement in her shoulder.

"Yes well," Molly said. Arthur put his arm around his wife, giving her a good squeeze, but Ginny could still see tears welling up in her mum's eyes.

Molly was sensitive—over sensitive—to any of her children needing so much as a plastic bandage to cover a paper cut these days. Ginny felt guilty for feeling annoyed and smothered. She didn't blame her mum. How could she? Ginny herself had become obsessed with getting responses to her letters. If it took any of her brothers more than three days, she would storm McGonagall's office demanding to use the floo network. She'd done the same once or twice with Harry who was endlessly in his office working.

McGonagall wouldn't let her use floo now unless it was for someone in her immediate family. "If the person you wish to contact does not have red hair, Ms. Weasley, I would ask you to kindly wait for their replies instead of storming my office."

Ginny agreed. Reluctantly. "How's George been?" she asked Ron and Hermione while Molly spread the fabric of the sling with tender care.

Ron shrugged. "Still a little to himself. He jokes now."

"The other day he left a surprise in Ron's bed," Hermione interjected.

Everyone else started to laugh as Ron muttered something that sounded like 'hate spiders' which made Ginny join in. "And Percy?"

"He's off again with Penelope," Hermione volunteered. "So he spends every waking minute at work."

"Of course." Ginny rolled her eyes

They talked about Kingsley, little Ted, Bill and Fleur--("Victorie is starting to stand on her own," Molly gushed)—and every other person besides Harry. There was never much news on him. He was working most the time. There was the occasional backlash from being "the chosen one" but those threats were always dealt with before they got out of hand. _Besides, _Ginny figured, _in a few weeks I'll be able to ask him how he his myself._

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked.

With reluctance, Ginny came out of her own thoughts and back into conversation. Molly was just starting to talk about the improvements to the Burrow that George had been paying for when the doors to the hospital wing flew open.

"Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley, just the girl I must see," a voice boomed as Professor Slughorn entered, arms spread in delight. "What a game, wasn't it?" He nudged a student standing by another of the injured, nearly knocking them over. He continued to stride. Ginny smiled. Of all the things that had changed in the past year, Horace Slughorn was not one of them. "Come, girl, come. I have someone important you must meet. And Hermione Granger! Another brilliant student of mine."

Hermione turned a bit pink. "How are you, Professor?"

"Well, well. What are you doing these days?"

"I started an internship for the ministry and I'm engaged," she put her hand shyly forward to show the simple engagement ring.

Slughorn examined it from side to side. "Oh? To whom?"

"To me," Ron said.

He earned a glance from Slughorn. "Oh well, my girl, I'm sorry to hear it. Just last week I thought to introduce you to the son of one of my other students. Very successful young man. Yes, yes, shame indeed."

Ginny saw Hermione's hand tighten its grip around Ron's arm while Ginny's dad was turning a shade or two brighter in hue to her left. "You were saying Professor?" She figured it better to endure his talk towards her than allow an attack on him from her family.

"Oh, yes. Come, come." He waved a hand, beckoning Ginny to follow. Madam Pomfrey and Molly were scandalized, but Professor Slughorn fanned them away while Ginny followed him into the corridor. A woman a few inches taller than Ginny with dark hair and dark tan skin was waiting in robes. Expensive robes, though contemporary in style.

"Horace," she greeted the teacher, shaking his hands with a large smile.

With a dizzy mind, Ginny wondered when she might be able to go get some pain killer and sleep off her injury. "Gwenog, what did I tell you?" Professor Slughorn said, raising a brow and looking towards Ginny.

_Gwenog?_

"Yes, quite right you were," Gwenog said, her smile as wide as Slughorn's, a flash of bright white against her deep red lips.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I'm a little lost," Ginny said.

"I'm Gwenog Jones," the woman stuck out her hand. "Though Horace assured me you would already know who I was."

"I do… did," Ginny said, shaking Gwenog's hand awkwardly. "I-I just feel like I'm a topic of an experiment without knowing why."

Professor Slughorn chuckled, deep and jolting. "My dear girl, I asked Gwenog to come scout at the game today, and I must say I was right in doing so, was I not?"

"Yes I do say," Gwenog agreed.

"Scout… me? But I've hardly finished school."

"Age isn't a requirement in Quidditch. We have a retiring player next year," Gwenog explained. "Horace told me what a brilliant chaser you were. I'm none disappointed either, you should know."

Ginny felt like two fish hooks were pulling the corners of her mouth up. "W-well thank you." What else could she say? The captain to the Holyhead Harpies, saying she was a good player in a way. "Thank you very much for saying so."

"I was hoping to bring you out in August for our trials. I believe we've found our replacement, but we'll have to see how you work with the team."

Ginny took a deep breath, looking back towards the closed door. Her family was in there. They'd gone out of their way to come watch her today. But then, so had Gwenog Jones. She looked back to where the captain and Professor Slughorn were looking at her expectantly. "I appreciate the offer… I'm quite flattered but," she hesitated. "I already told my brother I'd come work in his shop for a while. Wales is just… a little too far right now."

"Now, now Ms. Weasley," Slughorn chimed in, his expression disappointed. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I know, but—"

"That's quite alright," Gwenog waved off all complaints and excuses. She pulled out a card and held it out towards Ginny. "If you change your mind, trials are the second week of August. You're always welcome."

Ginny took the card. The writing was dark green with a gold background and had directions to the Holyhead Harpies' pitch. "Thanks." She put the card in her pocket. "I'll remember that. I better get back in there."

She shook Gwenog's hand and then Professor Slughorn's. _I wonder what other surprises are coming?_

* * *

The day Ginny came home, Molly and Arthur were the only ones waiting at the station. "Where's everyone?"

"Oh, around," Molly said. Ginny raised a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't ask any more.

The Burrow was decked out. George had fireworks bursting from behind. Sparkling spin wheels lined the entryway and a large "Welcome home Ginny" banner spread across the roof—a little lopsided with one side higher than the other."Oh Mum!"

The inside was just as beautiful. Ginny saw that Molly hadn't been exaggerating in the new improvements. Self-chopping knives were working on all the counter spaces and there was a rumble from a square piece of metal set next to the sink. "What's that?"

"A wabbing machine," Arthur said. "A rather useful muggle do-hicky for cleaning the china. I made some adjustments of course."

Molly rolled her eyes, but looked at the machine with certain fondness before leading the way into the living room. As Ginny entered, everyone shouted "SURPRISE" and cheered. Harry stepped forward, pulling Ginny into his arms and kissing her lips. "You look beautiful." His thumb stroked her cheek.

Ginny bit her lower lip and smiled. Harry's own smile threw her off, as it always did, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's so good to see you."

"Get a room," Charlie shouted. Ginny laughed, pulling back from Harry to give hugs to everyone else in the room. Everyone laughed and asked Ginny about the last few weeks of school.

"I'm just glad to be done with NEWTs," she proclaimed. "I thought if I had to study another moment my head would explode."

"Yeah, glad we got out of that one," Ron said, leaning back.

"You could still take it, you know," Hermione said. "I took it back in December and it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad? Hermione, you couldn't eat for a week."

As everyone concurred with Ron's opinion on taking the test, Harry laced his hand in Ginny's, sitting on the arm of her chair. Everything here felt right. Victorie crawled over, tugging on Ginny's jeans to be picked up. Charlie lounged against the wall. Hermione stroked Ron's hair while Molly and Arthur sat next to one another, arms tucked and tangled so you couldn't tell whose was whose. Then there was George. Ginny knew she couldn't think of the one who was missing. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she did.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled as he told about some of the new aurors-in-training. "Kingsley told me I should stage some sort of fight. Win them over and impress them." Everyone laughed.

"It's late," Molly said. "Charlie, Percy and George, in George's old room. Ron and Harry in Ron's, Bill and Fleur—"

"No worries, Mum," Bill said. "We just set up with the floo network. We'll come back for breakfast, though." Fleur gathered up their daughter as Bill gave Molly a kiss on the cheek and they both went off.

"Well, that gives a bit more space then. Charlie, you can have Percy's room, then." There were a few protests from Percy. "Hermione and Ginny, you know where to go."

Everyone broke up and went towards their rooms. Ginny's trunk was already sitting at the foot of her bed, but she didn't feel like unpacking yet. She flopped on the bed. "It's so good to be home."

"It's good to have you back. I don't think I can handle much more time with Harry and Ron."

There was a knock on the window. Both jumped and looked over, Hermione's hand around her wand. "Ginny," came a whisper. Each of them let out a deep breath as Ginny took three strides and opened window and curtains.

Harry sat on a broom, leaning forward and smiling. "Don't scare me like that," Ginny said. She leaned back against the window frame.

"Why? Were you changing?"

Ginny tried to have a scowl, but failed as her lips pulled out of their pursed position. Hermione was the one to exclaim, "Harry, you shouldn't be out there! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—"

"Ron'll be here in a minute," Harry cut her off.

She stopped talking and Ginny could see the thoughts forming behind her bushy fringe. Respect for the future in-laws' rules or some much needed alone time with Ron? Ginny didn't wait for Hermione to make a final decision, but climbed out the window and sat on the Firebolt in front of Harry. And they were off.

Neither Harry nor Ginny talked as he weaved in and out, up and around—over the yard, then took a dive. Ginny squealed with delight as they landed on the grass, Harry's hand clamped over her mouth. "Do you want to be caught?"

Ginny shook her head, then pealed with laughter as Harry's hand came down. "Sorry," she laughed.

Harry reached out, pushing back some hair behind her ear. "You're more beautiful than I even remember," he said, taking a step forward.

With a tilt of her head, she looked at Harry, the way his eyes shifted from one of her own to the other. Like there was something in each he didn't want to miss. "So you've kidnapped me from my tower," she turned and started pacing towards the garden. Harry followed right behind. "What do you plan to do with me?"

She looked out of the corner of her eyes as Harry came around, his arms snaking around her middle and squeezing gently. "Hmmm… I think I'll take you home with me. I've a got a place right on my mantle for a prize like you."

"Scandalous," she hit his wrist and pulled away as he pulled closer. "I'm not some statue, Harry Potter."

He was laughing into her neck. "Well, then I suppose I must make things proper. I'll marry you, _then_ put you on the mantle."

Ginny froze. Harry laughed for a moment longer then noticed her silence. She twisted in his arms to look up into his face. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"What?"

"Marrying me. Don't say it if—"

"I mean it Ginny," he stopped her, his nose an inch from hers. "Not yet, of course. After Ron and Hermione."

"Ron would be upset if I came in and stole _that_ moment, I suppose."

Harry nodded. "But after… the minute after, if you want."

This felt better than soaring above the trees. Harry kissed her again. They sat down in the grass next to the garden and talked all night waiting for the sun to rise. Ginny knew if she'd seen a million sunsets snuggled up to Harry like this, it wouldn't be enough.


	3. Chapter 3 Residual Effects

Chapter Three- Residual Effects

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry levitated the coffee pot over to his desk. It landed on a stack of forms with a slosh, some of the hot beverage spilling drops onto the top papers. Harry picked up the pot, wiped the droplets away and poured his fourth cup for the morning.

"They need to make this stronger," he commented to no one.

Harry was most often left alone to do his work. It was difficult to find him a partner who wasn't star struck, though Harry knew it would just be a matter of Ron taking the necessary tests. Of course, Ron and George weren't ready to depart from their own work together. Harry had to agree that George seemed happier with someone to bounce his ideas off. It relieved his sorrows and put him at ease—almost like having a twin again. There never was a conversation with those two that didn't indicate how happy they were creating the world's laughs one prank at a time. Ron even showed a flair for the business that equaled Fred, though no one dared vocalize it.

So Harry was alone among nameless coworkers at the Ministry until Ron was no longer needed at _Weasleys__' Wizard Wheezes_. At least he didn't have to be alone at night anymore.  Harry smiled, looking over at a picture Mrs. Weasley had taken of them by the Burrow pond last month. Ginny had a goofy smile on and was balancing a log while Harry stood behind, arms out to catch her. Ginny stumbled, fell back into his arms and they both dropped ungracefully into the chest deep water.

God, he loved her. His fingers meddled with the edges of the picture frame as he sighed, seeing the stack of papers left to go through. Pushing himself upright, he picked up a quill and the next form in the pile.

"Mr. Potter?" Jenna Falkner—one of the jumpy new recruits—said, coming just into view with what looked like an old tin muggle lunchbox. She held the box away from her.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Potter, this was found with your name on it. The Minister suspected it's another dark—"

"Item for me to deal with. Alright, drop it right there." He pointed to the edge of his desk.

"And an owl was here for you."

He took the letter and nodded to excuse Jenna. He opened the envelope. A soft beautiful script met his eyes.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Well… almost. Meet me tonight at 11:30 to really ring in the occasion. _

_Love forever,_

_Ginny_

Also in the envelope were two tickets to the tower restaurant recently built on Diagon Alley. It was supposed to be difficult to get in. Ginny must have been holding on to these since the beginning of summer. He set them to the side next to Ginny's picture.

Then he turned to the lunchbox. It had an old cartoon picture on it. Something from the 50's or 60's, Harry guessed. Dawlish—now the head of department—rounded the corner, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Heard you had another possible threat?" he said, taking a sip.

Harry was just scanning the box with his wand for any possible problems. "Supposedly," he answered. The scan came up harmless.

On the outside of the box was a note. _"Harry, hope you enjoy the show. X"_

"Doesn't seem like much," he told Dawlish. His fingers unhinged the latches and he opened the top. Inside there was an image, like a suspended TV screen hanging in the middle of the box. There was a crowd of people. It was like whoever held the camera was on the move, walking through the crowd.

 "Wonder why someone would send you that," Dawlish commented, craning his neck.

"Don't know," Harry closed the lid. Noise still came from within. "We should have someone take it to the misuse of Muggle artifacts. Mr. Weasley will—"

Just as he was about to hand it over, Harry recognized one voice from among the mumbles of the box. "Caramel tracks sundae. No strawberry sauce, please."

Harry felt his heart stop as his hands attacked the box to open it again. There was Ginny, smiling and standing in line at the ice cream stand. A larger lady handed her the sundae and Ginny gave her money. "Thank you," Ginny said, stepping to the side. The camera now followed her as she went down a lonely backstreet behind the shops.

_Hope you enjoy the show…_

"Get a team on Diagon Alley," he shouted, dropping the box. Before Dawlish could ask questions, Harry was off, dashing down the department and out the door. He pushed people out of the way as he fought to get to the elevators and to the fireplaces, both too slow for comfort. "Leaky Cauldron!"

Ginny was done with her errands. It was her day off from working for George and she found these days more exhausting than work. Harry would get the owl soon, she just needed to wrap up his birthday present and there was still two baskets of laundry that needed to be done back at the Burrow. She just needed to stop by and see how things were going for Ron and George today, then she'd be off.

"Hi, can I get a Caramel tracks sundae. No strawberry sauce, please." Ginny counted out the change, handing it to the woman as she, taking her ice cream. Florean was never found, but a nice older lady with her daughter opened a new shop. It was more of a street venue right now, but it certainly was nice to have a cold treat on a hot July day. "Thank you," she said, stepping away and licking a bit of ice cream threatening to fall out of the cup.

With arms full, she tried to balance everything, holding the ice cream at an angle, an occasional lick keeping it from tumbling.

"Maybe I can help you?" someone said from right behind Ginny. She jumped and almost dropped Harry's birthday present.

She turned and smiled. The man had pleasant features and was smiling at her. His hair was dark brown and slicked back, but his eyes seemed focused on her. They shifted back and forth taking her in, making her feel exposed. "Oh, no thank you."

"I insist," he said, grabbing her wrists before she could think to reach for her wand.

"Let go," she tried to scream, but his other hand wrapped around her neck and pushed her against the brick wall lining the alley.

"Not yet, sweetheart. Maybe when we get you back to our new place. It's real cozy there."

His hand tightened and cut off her air while she clawed at his wrists. She tried to kick him, but he was standing too close for it to make any effect. "Don't worry, we'll send your boyfriend a goodbye for you."

Pinning her against the wall with his large arm, he took one free hand and reached into his pocket for a vial of green liquid. She began to squirm, trying to keep her mouth away as the strange man continued to bring it to her lips. Just when she thought she couldn't breath anymore there was a loud _BANG_ and he was thrown backwards.

Ginny fell to the ground, recovering quickly to grab her wand from between a couple cobblestones. Her whole body shook as she stood, pointing at the unconscious man slumped against the building. "Ginny." She started and. Ron was coming towards her, his wand pointed at the same target. The alley filled with people, several in ministry robes. "Ginny, you okay?"

Ron rubbed her back as she fought back tears from her shock. She nodded and lowered her wand as the strange man was now surrounded by several aurors. "I'm fine." Ron hugged her from the side. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was taking out the trash," he said, letting out a breath. "Good thing too."

George was now standing outside the door. "What's going on?" he shouted.

"Nothing," Ron said. Ginny was grateful. "We'll tell you later."

"Harry's gift!" Ginny said, suddenly remembering the errands she'd run earlier. She scrambled to the ground, gathering parcels and packages. Her sundae was smushed against one of the stones, melting. "Oh well," she said, inspecting everything else.

Just as she was about to open the box and see if Harry's gift was still intact, someone grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. Her things dropped to the ground again. "Ginny, Ginny, are you okay?" Harry's face was strained as he checked her over, touching her cheeks and neck, tracing the red marks left by the man's hands. "Oh God, Ginny, I thought—"

"I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile. "Really, Harry." Ginny felt nauseous, but forced herself not to shake as he was shaking enough for the both of them.

He turned from her and walked over to where the man was being revived and arrested. Harry forced his way through, being pulled back a second later by Dawlish—who'd just arrived after Harry—and two other men. "Calm down, Potter. I don't want to have to suspend you."

Ron was looking on like he wanted to join i Harry's side, but preoccupied himself by picking up Ginny's things. "I'll take these in for you," he said. "You might want to get some ice on your cheek too. It's starting to swell."

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, still looking at Harry. He was yelling at Dawlish and everyone else too. "… let me in there, that bloody bastard won't have hands to touch anyone again!"

"Harry," Ginny approached. She touched his arm. The fight in him slowed as he pulled her into him. "Why don't you go home and get ready for tonight?" She smiled, trying for ease. His fingers touched her face where it was feeling bruised.

Harry looked between the man being interrogated and Ginny. "Not until I get you home," he said.

Ginny nodded as he led her away with one last hateful look over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 Opening Old Scars

Chapter Four- Opening Old Scars

Ginny pulled down on her top, adjusting the edge to lay just over her hips. She tilted her head to the right, looking at herself in the mirror. Her mum had rid Ginny's neck of the forming bruises, leaving her only a little sore from the day's events. That didn't keep Molly from fussing, of course. Or George for that matter. When Ron told him what happened he shut down the shop for the rest of the day, yelling at the customers to get out and—from Ron's account—giving quite a fright to a few of the kids.

He was still arguing downstairs with Molly. "We don't know who else might be at Diagon Alley. Can't she do something here with Harry?"

"Ginny's been looking forward to this for a month," Molly came to her defense, though her tone was half-hearted. "Besides, she's an adult now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," George said.

Ginny shut her door and checked her hair again. It looked the same as it did before. She just couldn't face their protectiveness right now. She laughed as she thought about what would be argued right now if her dad had been home. Now _that_ would be a barrier. Molly and George—and especially Ron—would succumb to the fact that she was with Harry, who was not only an auror, but the one who defeated You-Know-Who on several occasions. Dad, on the other hand, would curse her door locked and charm bars on the window. He wouldn't care there wasn't reason to worry about Ginny while she had Harry at hand.

Smiling while opening the door, Ginny figured she could face anything. Least of which was the argument likely to be thrown at her from George. "… isn't the point, though, is it? She was right near the shop today. If Ron hadn't—" George stopped midsentence.

Molly gushed and there was a mumble of conversation Ginny couldn't make out, but she knew Harry was down there. Being coddled and reassured by Molly, Ginny was certain, unless she could get down there fast enough.

She skipped down the steps, taking the last three at a more dignified pace. "Hi Harry," she beamed at him. He smiled back, though there was something depressing about his grin.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and walked over, pulling Ginny into him before kissing her lightly. "You ready?"

"Yes," she replied, squeezing his hand. "Oh wait," she amended, running up the stairs again to grab a box with a large red bow and plain parcel wrapping. "Bye Mum, George."

With a peck on Molly's cheek she was off, hand in hand with the one person who could make her forget even the worst of circumstances.

* * *

The restaurant was stuffy in personality, but nice. Harry smiled as Ginny took a bit of her pasta, slurping the end, then covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I probably shouldn't do that at a place like this." She felt her nose scrunch and Harry's smile widened a little more. She didn't know why, but it bothered her. Harry wasn't being unpleasant, but he wasn't laughing like himself either.

He reached out his finger and dabbed at her nose. "You got some sauce just there," he said, his tone quiet as he wiped. They sat leaning forward, just looking. Ginny saw thought swimming in the pools of his green eyes. He didn't say anything but something brooded.

He opened his mouth to speak as a waiter in crisp white robes came over with a cake on a platter. Ginny broke away—feeling awkward—and smiled up at the new arrival.

"And two forks," the man said, laying one in front of Ginny and the other in front of Harry. "Enjoy."

"My favorite part of birthdays," Ginny said, earning another half-hearted smile. She picked up a fork and broke off a piece, guiding it to Harry's mouth. "Try it."

He did, but didn't stop looking at Ginny. "Wonderful."

The rest of dinner passed in the same way: little said, lots meant. But Ginny couldn't tell just what the meaning was. There was a slight argument as to who would pay. "It's your birthday," Ginny protested, pulling out her purse and taking the bill before Harry could try.

The night was cool and breezy as they left and walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, Harry's fingers playing with Ginny's. "You remember when you helped me move into the apartment above the shop?" Ginny asked, her step lithe and falling at an easy timber.

Harry walked with dutiful stride, staying at her pace. "Hm," was his only response.

"You couldn't get my favorite chair through the door and we struggled with it for an hour before I remembered we could use a Shrinking charm. _Then_ it was another half hour before either of us remembered how to do one proper, in the meantime turning my arm chair bright pink."

Harry stopped and turned Ginny towards him. "And I gave one last shove as you did the spell. I fell in and you laughed at me."

_There's his real smile_, Ginny thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands held her waist while his thumbs moved up and down her back. "Ginny," he whispered. The smile fled and he looked determined, like he were about to face down a dementor. "We can't do this."

Ginny's arms went numb as she pulled back. The rest of her was tense. "What?"

"We can't—I can't—" the words seemed to stop at his lips.

With blood pumping in her ears, Ginny stepped back out of his reach. "No," she said. "No, don't do this, Harry, don't."

He ruffled his hair with his hands, an anguished expression etched his face. "Ginny, today I thought—"

"Is that what this is about?" She could hear the tears in her voice, but any feeling of touch was lost to her as she tried to control her words. "Harry, it's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" he just about shouted. "Don't you understand? As long as I'm here, you'll always be in danger. You'll always be the target! I can't do it."

Ginny's arms wrapped around herself and she tried to swallow a lump in her throat. "So that's it? You think it's going to stop just because you stop dating me?"

"It has to," he said. "It _has_ to." He tried to step in and hold Ginny.

She shrugged off his hand and stepped out of reach. "No," Ginny said. "It didn't stop because you were gone last time and it won't this time. You weren't the only one to piss a few people off." Neither moved for a moment. The wind picked up in a gust, pushing Ginny's hair into her face. She didn't touch it. With a shuttering breath Ginny pulled her purse down and opened it up. She couldn't make him stay with her and she couldn't make him want her. She pulled out the wrapped box and handed it to him. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she heard herself choke out.

Harry took the box and Ginny started to walk away. "Ginny," he shouted. "Ginny, don't go by yourself."

He was still shouting as she disapparated, arriving in the middle of her room. She let the purse drop from her fingers as she collapsed face first into the bed, sobbing into folded arms.

* * *

"Harry," Ron called from his living room.

A week and a half had gone by and Harry still walked around with slumped shoulders. Not that Ron had noticed. The evening of his birthday, Ron had come just like tonight. Harry had been nervous, but he was dragged to the Burrow and everyone acted normal. Ginny excused herself with a headache. She apparently hadn't told anyone. "You ready to come to Ginny's birthday party?" Ron asked.

"I don't really feel well," Harry lied. He'd been tempted all week every time he passed by many of the shops on Diagon alley. Not the least being the joke shop. Ginny was never there anymore. According to Ron, George had fired her to keep her out of Diagon Alley. Harry was grateful.

"Come on," Ron said, grabbing a handful of chips sitting on the table. "Mum's making dinner and the cake smelled brilliant. Besides, don't you think Ginny would be upset? Or are you doing something with her later?"

He wished he could do something with her later. He wished he could go see her now. Right now. But then a sick feeling twisted his stomach. "Uh, yeah," Harry lied again. "I hoped to surprise her, so don't say anything."

"Right, but you're missing out on a great dinner. Mind if I borrow some Floo?" He grabbed some and threw it into the fire. "Feel better, mate."

"Yeah," Harry said, then he was alone again. He looked over to the mantle where the gold Snitch Ginny gave to him. He traced the delicate engravings of him playing with a couple other members of his old team. There was Katie Bell, Ron, Oliver Wood and—the one his eyes scanned the most—Ginny. At the bottom was her name with a "love" just above it. Oh, if he could just go to the Burrow and beg her to tell him she still loved him. But he couldn't. Everything would be fine if he just stayed away.

* * *

Hermione pushed through the crowd of people. It looked like everyone they knew had been invited.

Luna stood by Ginny, her blonde hair twisted into two bulbs, one above each ear. Hermione came up from behind. "Happy Birthday."

She expected Ginny's normal beam, but instead got a smile. "Good to see you Hermione," Ginny said, leaning in for a hug. "How are you?"

Hermione looked around the full kitchen. "I'm well. Your mum really did invite everyone didn't she? Where's Harry." The fall of Ginny's expression was slight, but obvious. "What's wrong?"

Ginny's glance darted around, her eyes seemed to glisten and fill, but smiled at someone and waved before grabbing Hermione's hand. "Come on," she said. Hermione followed as she was pulled up the stairs and into Ginny's room. It was more cluttered than usual, but then Ginny was being forced to move back home by George. He kept sending owls with a parcel of clothing at a time, refusing to let Ginny go back to the shop, even with escorts.

Ginny shut the door and the chat of everyone downstairs was muffled. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

With a shuddering breath, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself. "He broke things off."

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "When?"

"His birthday," Ginny said. Then she started to cry again.

Hermione stepped forward, patting Ginny's back and shushing her. After a minute she pulled back and Ginny sniffled away any other tears threatening to spring. "That's terrible. I don't get it though. Everything seemed to be so well with you two."

Ginny shrugged. "You remember the incident that day?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "Oh, Ginny. Does Ron know?"

"Not unless Harry told him," she said. "I told Mum the next day. She promised not to say anything." There was nothing said for a moment. "I have to get back down."

"Wait, wait," Hermione stopped her. "What are you going to do?"

Ginny shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, right? I just don't get it." Ginny sunk onto her bed and wiped her eyes.

"Well," Hermione started to venture. "How do your brothers react to bad things?"

"Hermione, look at my room. They'd lock me in a tower if they could."

"And your mum?"

"She coddles."

"Your Dad?"

"He takes off work and keeps me with him."

"You're used to everyone coming closer because that's how you grew up," Hermione said. "Harry will come around. He's just used to pushing people away when bad things happen." She sat beside Ginny and played with her hair. "Just be patient."

Ginny liked this part of having a sister figure. She could have never talked to Fleur like this. Hermione had filled into the mentor role and Ginny couldn't have been happier. She took a deep breath. "Now it's just a matter of what to do with my life now. George refuses to let me work for him anymore and Mum is driving me up the wall with trying to keep my mind off Harry."

"You'll come up with something," Hermione smiled and stood up. "Maybe you'll get to have your own little adventure."

"I'll be down in a minute," Ginny said. Hermione left and Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. A little adventure. She saw the poster of Gwenog Jones reflected back at her and turned around to get a better look. The Gwenog in the poster winked and Ginny took a breath as she sat to write a letter to Professor Slughorn.


	5. Life in the Unknown

Chapter Five- Life in the Unknown

_Just breathe_, Ginny reminded herself as the quaffle hurtled towards her. "Uh," she grunted as it hit full speed. _Another bruise_, she figured as she dodged two of the other players trying out and pulled back her arm to make the shot. Out of nowhere a blur appeared and knocked the end of her broom.

Ginny spun a few times, gripping hard to stay on as the quaffle was lost. When she could see again, the blur from before sat on her own broom with a smug look. "Howard!" Gwenog yelled from her spot in the stands. "What do you think you're doing up there?"

The woman kept staring at Ginny as she replied, "just giving her a taste of the pros."

Ginny tried to stop gasping for breath, look strong, stare back, but she couldn't manage anything but a large huff of air that made her side burn. "That's _my_ job, now play like you know the rules."

Trials were a grueling two week process. Thirty hopefuls like Ginny had already been sent home, and they were only halfway through. Today they split into teams, each having one or two veterans and the rest of the team being filled with the many people trying to earn the final spots.

Gwenog consulted with the team sponsors before she turned back and shouted what was next."Team three, take a break. Five is up," she instructed. Howard, with the rest of team two, started to circle the pitch while Ginny and her temporary teammates landed and walked towards the benches.

Until this week, Ginny never thought she could get so sick of riding a broom. She waddled back with the others, stretched and decided that she didn't care how ridiculous she looked—if only she could get through one more day. After sitting, there became a sort of hushed awe from the group as they watched the players zoom from one end of the pitch to the other.

Ginny tried to track one at a time instead of taking the entire scene. There was Geraldine Morris—a twitchy girl from Ireland. Seeker by preference, but she'd been moved to the beater trials. Jessica Newman—local to Wales—was a competitor for the Chaser position. She had offers from two other teams in the league right now. The returning Keeper for the Harpies—Tasha Vitters. No one questioned her reign in front of the rings.

Then there was Audrey Howard. After making a clean shot against one of the new girls (whose chances as second Keeper were looking slim) Audrey turned towards the benches and glared at Ginny, her sharp blue eyes piercing into Ginny's with enough venom to strike down a Basilisk.

"Don't mind her."

Ginny started. She turned to see Irene Nay—a returning beater who was on her trial team—smiling at her. "What?"

"Don't mind Howards," Irene nodded her head upwards to where Audrey was cutting into a pass and taking the Quaffle back."It took her three years to get a solid spot. She doesn't like anyone who walks on the field with a natural flare for her spot."

As Irene gave an encouraging shake of Ginny's shoulder, Ginny couldn't help but feel she never had natural talent. She wondered if someone with as many sores, cuts and bruises as she had, what did someone without natural talent look like after a week here?

As she looked up to see Audrey Howard make another shot, Ginny realized that Audrey had nothing to worry about. She was a dead shoe in for any spot she wanted.

* * *

The last day of the two week trial had finally come. Each day Ginny had thought she couldn't make it the next day and yet she had. She had actually done it. She tried to tell herself that if she didn't make the cut, at least she could be proud of surviving.

Her stomach didn't agree. The carrots from lunch were twisting with the potatoes; and she was certain she could feel some fat that hadn't been trimmed off the pork swimming along. That was it, she had to vomit.

Just as Ginny turned to fight against the waiting crowd and get to a toilet, one of the financial backers—a stuffy old woman who was rumored to watch players as they changed—stepped out of the office. The woman was overtaken by the onslaught of fifteen girls who'd also survived until now. Pointing her wand to the paper, the woman sent it flying across the room, warding off the mob to chasing where the paper was now posted.

Ginny hung back. _Breathe… in and out._ She wanted to jump in. Grab her broom and fly over the crowd to see the posting. Instead she reminded herself that it didn't matter how fast she got over there, the paper would either have her name or crush this dream.

Some of the girls were walking off. Some sunk onto benches and began to sob. Others hugged in elation, even more in consolation. This was the hard part, Ginny knew. So she took one step at a time, pushing down the sick feeling rising in her throat. The paper listed positions and under each position the first line of players followed by their substitutes.

Seekers, Beaters, Keepers…. Chasers. Ginny followed her finger down the page. Two of the senior players were listed in the first two spots. Yasmin Grey and Olivia Franks were given those but the next confused Ginny. Instead of being listed as an alternate to the group of chasers, Ginny's name appeared beside another.

_Audrey Howard/Ginny Weasley_

Two other girls were listed beneath as alternates, but Ginny's mind couldn't wrap around them as she stared blankly at the two names side by side.

She was still looking as someone's hand came to the top of the page and ripped it off the board. When Ginny turned, she was face to face with Audrey who looked ready to strangle her. Audrey settled for choking the paper as she marched into the office.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. The office was sound proof—probably charmed that way—but Audrey wasn't discreet concerning why she went in there. Gwenog Jones sat behind a desk, shaking her head while Audrey yelled. Soon the captain leaned forward taking her turn to talk.

"Congratulations." Ginny turned to the voice from the start of the lockers. "You deserve it," Irene said, pulling her socks off and throwing them into the locker.

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked, still unsure.

"You split the position." Irene was stripping down, letting her long blonde hair loose from its tie. "You'll start every other game while Audrey starts the others. That is until or if they decide on one of you as a regular starter."

"But Audrey's been here—"

"Don't worry," Irene said, pulling a tight blue tank top on. "Honestly, I think they didn't make her alternate because she's been here so long. Besides, you almost had the better of her on field."

Ginny shook her head, "no, but thanks for saying."

Irene shrugged. "You might not have some of the aggression and plays down, but Audrey—" Irene broke off, looking into the office. Ginny looked back again. Audrey was making large hand gestures and pointing towards Ginny. "Audrey doesn't do well with team work."

Now that Ginny could believe. Irene finished dressing and flung a bag over her shoulder. "Better get the key to your apartment then."

Ginny nodded and pulled up on her shirt, hoping that the one thing she wouldn't have to share with Audrey was an apartment.

* * *

When Ginny got to her flat, she found all her things in a room to the back. The Harpies provided housing for all their players. Two to a flat. All of them lived in one building that was fenced off with the pitch just a mile off.

Dropping her bag on the floor, Ginny looked at the robes of green with a golden talon across the front. She turned the robe to the other side, tracing the word 'Weasley' along the top. She smiled. She'd done it. She'd actually made the team. Nothing—not even the great Audrey Howard—could ruin that for her. The only barrier that kept her from squealing with delight was that she could not share it with Harry. Her first thought had been to grab a handful of Floo powder and tell him about everything. He was likely at work now, but it didn't matter. He didn't want her near. For her own safety, he'd said, but it didn't make a difference. She couldn't share it with him.

Ginny took a deep breath and smiled anyway. She'd tell Hermione tonight. For now she needed to eat.

She went into the living room. Standing there, looking awkward and unsure of the apartment was Percy. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her face widening in a smile.

Percy jerked around and relaxed when he saw who it was. "Oh, just coming to see how you are."

Ginny tilted her head to the side, hands on her hips. "Did Mum send you?"

"No, no," he waved the suggestion away. "I just needed to get away."

"Right, did you want some water?"

"Sure."

Ginny got out two glasses and filled them. They drank them down, talking about how Percy's work was, and avoided topics of Penelope and Harry. They decided to take a walk. "We've been kept at a hostel during trials," Ginny said, wanting to see the grounds where she'd be staying.

The sun was bright and commanding as they walked around a pond with ducks swimming over the top, floating lazily, dipping their heads beneath the water to cool off. Percy put his arm around Ginny's shoulder, treating her more like his sister than she'd remembered from him since long before she'd been at Hogwarts.

"How was your birthday?" Ginny asked.

"Decent," Percy shrugged. He let go and sat beneath a tree. Ginny leaned up against it, looking down at her brother. "Mum kept asking about… you know."

"I know," Ginny nodded. "How are you feeling about the break up?"

"Good," Percy said unconvincingly. "It's for the best. What about yours?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Does Ron know?"

Ginny shook her head.

Percy gave a sly grin. "He's going to kill him."

Ginny couldn't help smiling. They both laughed and moved on to other topics.

About a half an hour later, when they'd chanced upon the topic of Charlie, Audrey came into view, walking towards them. "What does she want?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Who is she?" Percy asked, standing up and brushing off his ministry robes.

Before Ginny could respond, she was by them, shoving some papers at Ginny. "You forgot these," she said, then turned to go.

"My name is Percy," Ginny's brother blurted out. Audrey turned around. "Good to meet a teammate of Ginny's."

Audrey didn't seem to know what to do. She glanced daggers at Ginny once then looked at Percy again. "Audrey," she said.

_Did she just blush_?

Ginny situated the papers in her hand, the grabbed Percy by the shoulder. "Let's take a trip home," she said. "I'd like to tell everyone else the good news."

Audrey definitely flushed red, her glower returning with the force of ten bludgers. "I'll see you around, then," Percy said, waving behind him. As Ginny unlocked her apartment door, Percy exclaimed, "real sweet, that Audrey."

"Yes a real peach," Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed some floo powder into his hands.

* * *

Author's note:

So I noticed something…. I have ten people on the alert list of this story and only 10 reviews… total! This is wrong, guys. As much as this is just a hobby, I do enjoy getting feedback from you! So I have a deal to make. I'm almost done with the next chapter, but with school I'm real busy. As soon as I get ten reviews (so twenty total for the five chapters) I will post the next chapter. So quick! Review! It doesn't take even half the time it took you to read the chapter :) Enjoy!


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6- Revelations

Harry's eyes scanned the _Prophet_ for the twentieth time and his mind didn't register any of it once again. _I should get a new pet_. He flipped through pages trying to find the emporium ad he knew he'd seen. _Hedwig wouldn't like that._ On nights like these, missing Hedwig was easier than missing Ginny. At least he could blame Hedwig's absence on someone else.

It was Halloween night. He'd been invited to at least a dozen balls and parties, but none were worth going to. Besides, who would he take? He knew everyone was out to get him dating again. Except Hermione and Mrs. Weasley of course. Then there was Ron.

Ron couldn't know about what happened three months ago. Harry was sure of it. His jaw was still intact. The risks of losing his best friend weighed heavy on his shoulders whenever he thought about telling Ron that Ginny had left because of him. Not that she wasn't doing well for herself.

A picture of Ginny with the rest of her team was what set him into the daze. He'd have to avoid the sports news from now on.

Harry grabbed a pot to make soup and began to fill it with water when his door opened. "Ron, you could at least knock."

"Harry doesn't mind. Harry, tell her you don't mind." Ron came in wearing some sort of seventeenth or eighteenth century muggle outfit with a blue tunic hanging over each side.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Ron looked down at himself, picking up the blue fabric between his fingers and looking down. "I'm a Musty-eer."

"A Musketeer," Hermione corrected, then looked at Harry. "He's d'Artagnan and I'm Constance."

"Never seen that movie," Harry said.

"It's a book. Honestly, you two."

Shrugging off Hermione's annoyance, Ron sunk into a bar stool. "You should have come."

Harry took his turn shrugging and went on boiling some pasta.

Weasley's Wizarding Weazes hosted its own Halloween bash, complete with a haunted house full of pranks rather than scares. "So I figured I'd find you and Ginny here together," Ron took a bite out of an apple.

"She's been really busy with the team," Hermione jumped in fast. Harry let that be the explanation.

Ron swallowed. "You going to come to breakfast before the match next week?" Ron asked Harry.

"Match?" Harry stopped and looked up.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Ginny gets to start the game next week."

Harry caught Hermione's worried gaze between him and Ron. "Oh, oh right. I can't go."

"Why not? Dawlish has to give you _some_ time off."

"I don't have a ticket," Harry said. He hoped they were sold out.

"Ginny didn't send you one?" Ron looked confused. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Guess she only had so many," he said.

Ron looked indignant as he tossed the apple core into the trash. "Everyone's got one, mate. You better ask her where yours ended up."

Harry tried to wave off the suggestion, but Ron was pretty opinionated on the topic. "Where does she get off not giving _you_ a ticket? That's just not right." Harry wanted to stick up for Ginny, but how could he do that without losing a friend? Ron continued on a tirade. "—and you should tell her so. I'll do it if you don't."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and shook her head from side to side. Ron seemed to finally look at Harry. "What happened?" He looked between Harry and Hermione, both who were averting their eyes. "Did she ditch you mate?"

Harry swallowed. He guessed it had to happen sometime. "No," was all he got out.

Ron's face changed. His eyebrows furrowed, his forehead creased. A frown that was already forming came on full fledged. "Did you—"

"Ron," Hermione's tone was an octave higher than normal. "It's not like Harry wanted things to end up like this."

Ron turned around and started for the door. Harry set down a spoon and followed, Hermione on his heels. "Ron," he called out. "Ron you have to listen to me."

Without a word Ron rounded on Harry, his wand out. Harry went to reach for his own wand but found himself again the wall by the fireplace before he could do anything. The wind was knocked out of him and the bones his back ached. He thought he could hear Hermione yelling at Ron, but he couldn't be sure of anything as he opened his eyes to a blur.

Jumping to his feet unsteadily, Harry felt around until he had his wand in hand. Before he could think straight, Harry saw a mass of red hair and was once again against this wall, this time pinned by Ron's hands holding his robes in fists. "What did I tell you?" he yelled. Harry's vision was clearing again and he wished he didn't have to see Ron's furious expression. "Don't break her heart again. You promised." Spit was on Harry's face from Ron shouting at him.

Harry pulled his hands up between Ron's arms. "It's not like that," Harry said, pushing him away.

"Then what's it like, because a second ago it sounded like you dumped my baby sister _again_."

Harry didn't know how to respond. That's exactly what he'd done. "But it's for her own good," Harry said. The argument sounded weak now. Then he thought about someone holding her against a wall as Ron had just done to him and it didn't seem so weak at all. "Do you want her kidnapped or hurt or dead because of me?" Harry couldn't control the tremor in his voice. "Is that what you want?" He pushed at Ron like he'd been the man who'd attacked Ginny.

Ron pushed back just as hard and soon the two of them were wrestling, Hermione shouting in the background for them to stop.

Harry made a swing without seeing at what or where and found his arm twisted behind his back. "Ron, please," Hermione begged. "Calm down."

Ron let Harry go and for the first time Harry saw the state of his living room. One couch was tipped on its side, a lamp was leaning against the wall and a picture of Harry and Ginny that he'd hidden under a table was out and the glass was broken. Harry reached for it, held tight to a corner and pointed his wand to mend the frame. If only everything else could be fixed so easily.

Panting nearby Ron still glared at him. "Never go near her again," he said, standing and wiping blood from his lip.

"Ron, you don't mean—" Hermione protested.

"Never," he glared at Hermione, then back at Harry. "Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione gave a sympathetic look towards Harry, but Harry knew there wasn't much to convince Ron right now. He nodded that he'd be alright, though he wasn't sure of that himself. Ron grabbed her hand and left out the still open front door. After it slammed behind Ron, Harry could hear the two of them argue for a moment before a pop indicated their leaving.

Harry looked back down into his hand where the picture was held, leaned against the wall and allowed his anger to dissipate into sorrow.

* * *

"You did what?" Ginny yelled.

"I asked Audrey out," Percy said. Ginny had never seen him like this. His usual serious and superior demeanor was light and whimsical in the thought of Audrey.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "I mean… why?"

"Why not?"

Ginny took a deep breath. The decision of Gwenog and the Harpies' backers had not made Audrey any kinder to Ginny. She'd challenged Ginny at every turn. Pushed her into defense mode on the field every moment. There was a war going on and Ginny had no choice but to fight. "Because she hates me. That's why not."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Percy said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I should have never let you come here in the first place. You were bound to fall for the only person who despises me." Ginny sat on the couch and pulled on her boots. "You do know she's not well liked on the team."

"I don't see why," Percy said. Ginny wondered if she should burst his happy little bubble of love or let him find out for himself what a banshee Audrey could act like.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny shook her head and laced up her robe. "Well…maybe if you snogged her a bit she'd be happier anyway."

Percy turned bright red and opened his mouth to protest any thoughts of snogging there was a knock at the door. "Mind getting that?" she asked him.

The rest of the Weasley's came in. Ginny picked up Victoire and bounced her up and down while everyone came up and greeted her. Molly gave her a kiss on the cheek and straightened Ginny's robes.

Ron stood by Hermione, brooding over the group. Ginny looked to Hermione in question. Hermione just shook her head. "I have to get going for warm-ups," Ginny said.

"Good luck, darling," Arthur said, kissing the top of her head and giving her a side hug.

Bill took his daughter and Fleur gave Ginny a kiss on each cheek. Everyone took their turn, then left her apartment to get into the queue for the stadium. Hermione was last. "I'll catch up," she told Ron.

He shut the door behind him, leaving Ginny and Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Ron found out."

"Bloody hell, he hadn't known?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not until Halloween."

"Harry okay?"

"You _would _think of him first," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who has to put up with Ron like this."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I should have told Ron."

"You think?"

"I guess I just hoped Harry would change his mind."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "He will."

Ginny nodded for Hermione's sake, though she didn't believe it any more than she did two months ago.

* * *

"And to Ginny Weasley!" Olivia shouted and stood, raising her glass of Muggle whiskey. The team shouted their approval, except for Audrey, who sat back looking up. Percy leaned in and looking at her.

She shot a wicked glare at Ginny then went back to smiling and flirting with Percy. _How does he not see that?_ she wondered, then turned and enjoyed the jovial mood among the rest of the Harpies.

It was decided to hit a Muggle pub tonight, one that some of the older members of the team loved to hang out at. So they all changed into Muggle clothes and headed out for a night on the town. Their win had been complete and brutal. Gwenog looked more pleased than Ginny had seen her before.

Gwenog stood and waved hands to hush all the others. "To the Harpies, to each of you," she gave her toasts slowly and with a grin. "And to winning the World Cup," this last part shouted with great enthusiasm. Ginny joined the rest in their raucous cheers as others in the pub looked on.

Ron and Hermione were across the pub, looking on. Hermione had an encouraging expression and Ron seemed to force himself to smile and raise a glass.

"Ginny," Tasha—the keeper and Ginny's flat mate—nudged her and pointed to the opposite side of the pub. "Do you know him?"

Looking at a tall and built man at a table with a friend, Ginny shook her head. "No. Why?"

"He's been starring at you for the last five minutes." As evidence, he raised a hand. He wasn't bad looking. Tall, broad and with a blonde mop of hair. "I'd sure like a crack as his friend. Come on."

Tasha tugged on Ginny's elbow. "Tash…" Ginny said, but her mind was still rolling to how Ron was watching. If he thought she was fine maybe he wouldn't be so hard on Harry. Maybe she could convince herself she was fine too. As long as Harry didn't find out this actually might be fun. Besides, she was already at the table with Tasha's hand still gripping her.

Before she could decide one way or the other they were at the table, Tasha's victim moving over to make space for two more in their booth. "My name is Tasha and this is Ginevra."

Ginny looked over at her. She didn't even realize Tasha knew her real name. Tasha sent a mischievous wink her way, then looked back for introductions. The blonde spoke up first. "Lee," he said. "Lee Evans."

Tasha nodded then waited for the name she was really fishing for. "Trevor Denton."

"I knew a frog named Trevor once," Ginny said. Lee laughed and Tasha smiled, but Trevor didn't find the comment amusing. "Cute little thing. He had a wart right up his arse."

Tasha spit out the water she'd been taking a drink of while Trevor turned pink. Lee's laugh was hearty and full. "Brilliant, Ginevra."

Ginny kind of liked hearing her whole name from him. Besides, this would be the only night she'd see him. She leaned forward. "I was always commended on my aptitude for charm and wit."

"I believe it," Lee said, getting the attention of a waiter passing by. "Can you bring two more drinks please."

The night continued this way. Ginny almost forgot Ron was sitting, watching as she flirted with this Muggle neither of them knew. After a couple more jabs from Ginny even Trevor lightened up, sending his own comebacks her way. It turned out both of them worked together and went to University nearby. They'd been friends since Lee moved to Whales three or four years before.

Percy came by, his hand entangled with Audrey's. Audrey looked like she'd rather walk away without any goodbyes. "We're heading off," he told Ginny, eyeing Lee for a moment. "You going to be alright?"

"Fine, I should probably get going too," Ginny said. Tasha gave her a pout, but Ginny didn't know how much longer she could keep going tonight. The rest of the team was leaving and it had to be getting close to dawn. Celebration from their victory wouldn't make Gwenog ease up on practice that afternoon.

Lee leaned forward. "You at least have to give us your numbers," he said. Ginny turned back, surprised. Their numbers? She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't have any numbers, besides what was on the back of her Quidditch robes.

"Here," Tasha said. "This will ring us both." She was anxious as she handed a napkin with several digits to Trevor. "We're going out of town on business for the next three weeks, but call us right after!"

They said their goodbyes and followed Percy and Audrey from the Pub. Ron and Hermione left for home and soon Ginny was back at her flat. "Number? What _number_ did you give them?" The only number she'd had in her life had been the one her father set up for the phone call to Harry's relatives.

"Oh, they set up a phone years ago for the team," Tasha explained. "You know, for things like this. If someone's calling, the phone will apperate to where you are. So keep a look out! I don't want to miss that call."

"I don't know," Ginny said, pulling off her shirt. "They're nice, but—" But what? But Lee wasn't Harry?

"Come on," Tasha was practically begging already. "You need a social life Ginny and Lee's as good a chance as any." Tasha was right. "Besides, they're going to want to double and you wouldn't leave me would you?" She got these puppy eyes and stuck out her lip.

Ginny laughed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way." Besides… Her father might like if she were dating a Muggle.

* * *

A/N: So I'm very thankful for all you that reviewed. Would you believe the most before the last chapter was 4 reviews? And for the most part I was only hearing from one of you. So thanks for the 6 whomping reviews! So I'm going to offer the same as the last chapter. I'm working tonight on finishing the next chapter and if I get 10 reviews within the first week, you'll have the next chapter by next Saturday :) By the way, I'm waiting to see if anyone gets the twist that's coming up. ;)


	7. Christmas Together Alone

Chapter 7- Christmas Alone Together

"I don't want any of you slacking on exercise during holiday," Gwenog said for the tenth time after dismissing the team for Christmas.

"Real holiday," Irene muttered on their way to the lockers. "Two days. You'd think we could at least sleep in Boxing Day."

"You were the one who signed up for it," Audrey said as she passed. She glared at Ginny and Irene, then walked off, her chin jutted out in superiority.

"At least you don't have to spend it with that," Ginny pointed in the direction Audrey had stalked off. "Christmas cheer should have new meaning after that."

"I'm going to meet Trevor's family." This from Tasha. Ginny and Tasha had been out with Lee and Trevor between games and Tasha seemed to hear wedding bells already. Ginny enjoyed the dates, but had difficulty not comparing Lee to Harry.

In her mind went off a lot of flags she couldn't put aside. _Harry doesn't talk about himself so much… Harry doesn't always let me win…_ Ginny tried to be fair to Lee. He was fun and easy going, but something kept bothering her, nagging from the back of her mind.

"See you cows later," Ginny said, grabbing her things and going back to her flat to pack.

She was putting in the last few necessities when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She figured it would be Percy, coming to check in before getting Audrey to take home.

The door creaked and there was a deep, sure voice coming from the living room. "Ginevra?"

Ginny looked up and over through the door. Of course her underwear would be sitting right on top. She shut the suitcase and came out of her room. "Hi Lee, what are you doing here?"

He stood with one hand on his hip, the other holding a bouquet of flowers. _Harry would have brought me an ice cream sundae._ "I just wanted to come see you before Christmas." He handed Ginny the flowers.

"Thank you," she smiled and smelled them. There were roses, orchids and several blooms Ginny didn't recognize. "What are you doing for the holiday?" Ginny walked into the kitchen, grabbed a vase and began to fill it with water.

"Going home," Lee ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I was sort of wondering if you'd like to come for a bit."

Ginny turned on the water, trying not to look awkward about his suggestion. "I don't know."

"Not for all of it. I mean, I know you're excited to see your own family," Ginny was surprised he'd noticed. Lee had only met Percy, and only once or twice. "But I was just wondering if maybe—"

_He sighs like Harry when he doesn't know what to say next_. "I-I would, but," Ginny wasn't sure what to say herself. "My mum's got all sorts of things planned. Even my brother Charlie's coming home."

"He's the animal trainer in Romania, right?"

Ginny was astonished he remembered. Even if it was just her Muggle version Lee knew. "Right." She walked into the living room, placing the flowers on the mantle.

"Well," Lee said. "I guess I expected you'd be busy. Can I at least take you out for the New Year?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure."

Lee stepped in, stooping down and giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking out the door without another word. For a moment Ginny wondered if it had even happened. She went back to her room, grabbed her suitcase and thought about her first kiss with Harry. A full room of people. The victory of Quidditch. The unrestrained want. _Harry wouldn't have been so timid about kissing me._

* * *

As Ginny stepped into the Burrow's kitchen, she breathed in the scents of roast, ham, potatoes, gravy and the assortment of pies her mum was preparing for Christmas Eve dinner that night. "Brilliant," she said. Hermione was sitting at the table, peeling carrots.

"Oh, Ginny, you're here," Molly came up to kiss Ginny on the cheek, leaving a spoon stirring the gravy. "Audrey and Percy came in just five minutes ago."

"Lovely," Ginny muttered, dropped her bag and straddled the bench opposite Hermione.

"How have the Harpies been?" Hermione asked.

"Good," she replied. Although Hermione couldn't always follow Quidditch Ginny continued about the games, practices, plays they were practicing until she couldn't talk anymore.

"So do you think next year you'll start every game?"

"Hard to say," Ginny shrugged. "This is Olivia's last year, so maybe. But Gwenog keeps on me about hovering."

"Hovering?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Ginny picked up a raw carrot, taking a bite into it. "She says I tend to fly just under everyone else."

Hermione looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's predictable and she says there are medics to worry if anyone falls off their brooms."

"Ridiculous. There isn't anything wrong with you being protective of your teammates," Hermione protested.

Ginny smiled. Of course Hermione wouldn't see anything wrong with it. She'd missed this kind of argument from Hermione. The kind that made her seem like a heroine even if it didn't change the fact that Gwenog chewed her out every time.

"How many plates did you need?" Ginny pointed her wand at the cabinet, opening the one with dishes.

"Fourteen. George said he's bringing an old friend and I invited Harry, of course," Molly said, looking over. "That is alright isn't it?"

"Of course," Ginny said, trying to sound normal despite the chaos of emotion erupting inside of her. She looked over at Hermione. "Someone should probably warn Ron, though."

"Warn Ron?" Molly asked, tending to stirring spoons and peeling carrots. "Why on earth would anyone need to _warn_ Ron?"

Hermione and Ginny just met eyes, arguing silently who would tell Ron whose laughter floated in from the living room. Both went back to helping with dinner, letting Ron figure it out for himself.

* * *

Ginny carried in a tray of meats and cheese when George walked in followed by Angelina Johnson. Ginny watched as they came in, George holding onto her hand, playing with her palm and looking happier than she'd seen him since the war. "The idiot didn't recognize me at first," Angelina teased, making George pull her closer as she told how they'd met up again.

She didn't look the same. Her hair was short, cut longer in the front and straight. Ginny was surprised what years had done to make her look more mature in her face. "It was Halloween. She was wearing some kind of mask," he explained, planting a kiss on her cheeks.

Ginny looked at how everyone looked on, happy for George. Ron and Hermione mimicked the closeness while Molly looked like she wanted to throw a wedding right there and then. Charlie kept making jibes only to get them right back. Percy was all eyes for Audrey, as usual, but the later was shockingly pleasant. Ginny's mind wandered until longing threatened the mood. She wouldn't think about being alone this Christmas.

As if on cue, the door opened showing Arthur with a hand gripped on Harry's shoulder, who looked embarrassed. "Look who I found trying to work overtime on Christmas Eve," Arthur said, then turned to let Molly remove his coat and scarf.

Harry stood, awkward with his hands in pockets, eyes peeking over the tops of his frames. George said something jovial, though Ginny's thoughts drowned out words. Ron was glaring and Harry was looking directly at his best friend. Hoping, Ginny figured, to be forgiven before allowing himself to join the group. Ginny ached to leave, let him be a part of the festivities and seclude herself safely away. Where she wouldn't be tempted to run up and confessing every feeling she had for him.

But she couldn't leave. Not with Ron acting like a tiger ready to pounce. Peace between them would be up to her pretending she felt nothing. She forced a smile and stood up, walking over to throw her arms around Harry. "Happy Christmas," she said pulling back.

Harry's expression was one of gratitude. Whether for her embrace or quelling Ron's anger she didn't know, but she tugged him by the arm bringing him to sit near her by George and Angelina.

"How do you know Harry Potter?" Audrey whispered in awe to Percy. Ginny smiled to herself as Percy replied, his tone too hushed to hear.

"Glad to have you here," Angelina said, George barely letting her go to hug Harry.

Besides Ron's stubborn grimace, the mood returned to a happy one. "Where are Bill and Fleur," Harry asked while teaching a muggle card game to Arthur.

"They're spending the holiday in France," Hermione said, hanging another string of lights on the tree with her wand. "They came by this morning and dropped a few things off."

"Ted and Andromeda are coming by in the morning though," Molly added.

Ginny loved that Harry's face lighted up at the comment.

Ron didn't seem to share the same sentiments. "So why didn't you invite that Muggle boyfriend you've been seeing," he asked, earning a slug in the arm from Hermione.

Ginny could kill him. Heat rose to her face and she could see Harry's smile drop from the corner of her eye. "He's _not_ a boyfriend, Ron." How had he known anyways? The last time he'd come to Wales was when Tasha had forced her to go meet Lee in the first place.

"You've been out with him a few times though, haven't you," Audrey asked, taking a drink offered to her. The small comment seemed friendly, but Ginny figured she must have caught onto what was happening and thought to help Ron. Either that or her brother had enlisted her earlier.

Ginny shrugged. "Just a few times. Mostly double dates with Tasha and Trevor."

She hoped this would make everyone switch topics, but Audrey wasn't finished feigning friendship. "But they're getting pretty serious, aren't they? I mean, she went to his family for Christmas."

"New Year's what's most telling," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah," George said, looking at Angelina. "You know those New Year kisses."

Ginny knew they were just being like her brothers usually were, but she wanted to strangle them, Christmas or not. "So how about it, Gin," Charlie asked, leaning forward. "Got yourself a New Year's date?"

"Do you?" She countered.

"Not unless you count a clan of dragons," he admitted. "But don't avoid the question. Who's the guy you're dating?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not dating anyone, but if you _must_ know I am spending New Year with a guy named Lee."

"Like Lee Jordan?" George asked.

"No," Ginny said. "He's Muggle."

After a couple questions from her dad, everyone finally seemed bored with the subject. Harry's mood dulled and Ron seemed pleased with himself. At dinner, Ginny made a point to kick his shin under the table.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last ones left as people filed off to bed one at a time. Harry tried to excuse himself to go home for the night but Molly wouldn't hear of it. "Come on. Let's go for a quick walk," Hermione suggested to Ron, standing up.

"I don't want to." Ron was still irritable and unwilling to leave Harry and Ginny alone. Not that Ginny minded that too much. If only Ron could manage civility. "I want to stay right here."

He stuck his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head. "Now," Hermione said, pulling her wand out and lifting his entire body from its place.

Hermione had been trying to get them alone since after dinner. Ginny wasn't sure if this tactic was in hopes of them dating again or simply to clear any awkwardness that still lingered. As far as Ginny was concerned, they'd done a fantastic job of acting natural. That was until Ron and Hermione went out the door, Hermione still threatening to force him out with her wand while he argued.

The crackle of the fire popped loudly as Ginny stared into it, unsure what Hermione expected her to do at this point. Several minutes passed, Harry on one side of the room while Ginny just thought. Part of her wanted to tell him how much she missed him. But that wouldn't do at all. She took in a deep breath, then looked towards Harry. "I'm pretty sure Santa won't come if we're still awake."

The corners of Harry's lips rose a little, even if they were forced that way. "I suppose he won't."

"Well, I'm off then," Ginny decided, pushing up against the arm of her chair and walked towards the stairs.

Harry was a step behind a moment later, as if escorting her to her bedroom. "I've heard great things about the way you've played for the Harpies."

"Well if you're hearing it from Mum or Hermione, you should know not to believe a word of it," she said.

"I doubt that," he said, cutting her off on the landing. "Besides, there're plenty of people talking about how great you are." He stopped, looking down and running his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "How's work been for you?"

Harry just shrugged. There was another lull as Ginny looked up, her eyes locking just above their heads. Harry looked up too.

"Well, I wonder who thought that'd be funny," Ginny said, still starring at the mistletoe. She was sure it hadn't been here before. Maybe Charlie thought it would be a good joke. Maybe Hermione thought it could get their relationship mended. She was sure Ron had no idea about it. She looked back at Harry, whose eyes were already locked on her. _Go on, kiss me_, she thought—hoped. _Please._

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead before wishing her a good night and taking strides up the steps towards another one of the rooms.

Audrey was already asleep on Ginny's bed when she stepped inside. She wished it was just Hermione and her sharing this time. Not that she wanted to talk. Maybe she could just sit and listen to Hermione's affirmations that Harry would come around. But if he planned on coming around, why just a kiss on the forehead?

Ginny climbed into one of the cots, pulling the blankets up to her chin, leaving on the clothes from the day.

* * *

A/N: So I'm being nice and posting soon despite the lack of reviews. Ya'll are just lucky I had some extra time this week. That and I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. Same deal… ten reviews, one week between posts. If it's any motivator Harry's going to meet Lee… and there's a twist. We'll see if anyone can figure out what it is.

Hope you enjoyed this one because now we're going to see them together more often. :) So fun!


	8. Unlikely Suitor

Chapter 8- An Unlikely Suitor

New Year's Eve was like a second holiday. Ginny figured they would all pay for it with headaches during practice tomorrow, but she found the drinks of the night suppressing the comparisons usually ringing in her ears.

Lee had danced with her, talked with her, and seemed reluctant to let go of her hand for any reason. Ginny had forgotten how wonderful it was to feel wanted. She glanced at Lee as he delivered the punch line of a joke, setting Trevor and Tasha to laughing.

Ginny smiled over at Lee as he leaned towards her. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "you alright, Ginevra?"

"Wonderful ," she replied. She'd made a decision following the kiss on her forehead from Harry. She would give Lee a chance—a real chance—devoid of any thoughts of other people. And now, with Lee's hand in hers, she was almost convinced this might actually work.

* * *

Harry couldn't stay in his apartment a moment longer. The ministry was closed, so he couldn't find refuge there, and all he could think of here was that Ginny was out with some Muggle bloke. Even though he knew he should stay away, Harry changed into real clothes. After combing his hair—which was still messy—Harry Apparated to Ginny's flat.

With no one there, Harry went in, deciding to surprise Ginny when she came home. He sat on the couch thinking about what Hermione had told him the week before.

Christmas morning Harry had woken up early. He'd shared a room with Charlie since Ron refused to acknowledge him. Figuring no one could see them at the Burrow, he snuck down the stairs and into the room flooded with beds and women. Angelina was in the far corner, her eyes covered. Audrey slept on Ginny's bed. Hermione and Ginny slept head to toe on separate cots placed next to one another. Ginny's was closer to him.

Leaning over her, Harry brushed back hair falling into her perfect face. He wanted to wake her, kiss her as he should have the night before. But that would be an impulsive mistake. She might not be on Diagon Alley anymore, but the whole world could figure out her current residence if they wanted. No one could know how much he still cared. Perhaps more so with Ginny so she could move on to someone better for her.

As his fingers carefully touched her cheek, a soft voice made him jump. "It's up to you," Hermione said, sitting up and looking at him through tired eyes.

"What?"

"It's up to you. She'd say yes if you asked."

"Asked for what?" He looked back down at Ginny, who took in a deep breath, turning to lie on her side facing him.

"Anything," Hermione shrugged, her expression expectant.

But it didn't matter. He knew it as he'd left Hermione with a disappointed look. Ron would have killed him. Murdered him whether it was Christmas or not.

The thought of Ron flooded Harry, who had kicked up his feet on Ginny's table, hoping to beg his way back into her affections. Damn, he'd forgotten about Ron.

He stood, realizing this whole idea had been irrational. What could he say to her? What could he say to Ron? In a moment of panic, Harry stood to Apparate back to his own place. That was until he heard Ginny's laughter loud and clear. "I love to see you laugh, Ginevra," a deep voice exclaimed.

_Ginevra? He calls her Ginevra?_ Maybe just one glance wouldn't hurt. One glance at the man who could make her laugh like that.

* * *

Ginny faced Lee while standing at her door. Just a minute until midnight. Her heart pounded at the idea. His arms pulled her in but she couldn't just pull away. They'd been out too many times, had too many conversations, and too many awkward experiences listening to Tasha and Trevor lip wrestling nearby. Even now the faint noises came from the nearby tree where they waited for the countdown and fireworks to come.

Lee's own eyes continued to shift from Ginny's eyes to her lips. "Ginevra, I think I've fallen for you," he said, pulling her hands up and holding them tenderly.

Her heart skipped once. _I'm giving this a shot_, she reminded herself, unsure of why every bone seemed to quake with apprehension. What could she say to something like that? 'I like you too, though I can't get my ex out of my head,' didn't seem like a good idea. Instead she just smiled up at him.

The people around the complex grounds were heard rather than seen as they shouted the countdown. _Ten, nine…_ She could do this, she was going to kiss Lee… _eight, seven, six_… He was leaning in, pulling her closer to him… _five, four, three, two…_ Harry's face filled her mind as she pulled back slightly. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kiss Lee.

"I—" She started, but was interrupted by the door opening. The image of Harry did more than fill her mind now. It also filled her doorframe.

Lee pulled back in surprise. He smiled. "Harry! I didn't know—"

Harry didn't seem as excited, though showed the same recognition Lee did. He pulled back his arm, making a wild swing. Ginny's screech was drowned out by others' cheers and the banging of pots. Lee was able to block the punch and stepped back.

Harry pursued, pulling his wand out while Lee moved behind Ginny. Ginny had to draw her own wand, though this was definitely not the way she anticipated telling Lee she was a witch. Then she realized she'd never intended on telling him. Never intended anything to even get this far. "You're dating _him_?" Harry demanded. His face was twisted with rage and disbelief.

"Wait, you're a witch?" Lee asked disconcertedly, though he stayed behind her.

"How is it any of your business?" she decided to address Harry's question first.

"Because you're dating my cousin!" Harry shouted.

Ginny was taken aback for a moment. Maybe he'd cracked. She looked over at Lee. "Have you gone mad? His name is Lee Evans, if you must know."

"Well he's lied to you, then," Harry's voice was still filled with venom.

"I did not!" Lee was defensive. He made his explanation to Ginny. "My parents moved us to Wales when Harry left our house. They were worried, so we took my mom's maiden name and altered all of our first names."

Ginny's wand lowered as she looked at him. "Evans… and your first name came from--?"

"Dudley shortened… to Lee, of course."

Ginny's mind started to take this in. Harry's wand pointed at her and Lee with her own at her side. Lee held his hands up. Both men waited to see what was going to happen next. A breath escaped her before she started to laugh. Slowly at first, but pretty soon she was doubled over. Only she would find the hated Muggle cousin of Harry to go out with.

Tears filled her eyes, but she could still tell Harry was thrown off by her reaction. Lee—or Dudley as fate would have it—wasn't any more on board with what she was thinking. When she could control herself again, Ginny stood up and looked at Harry. "Could you give us a moment alone?" This was more a demand than a question. Harry finally looked sheepish, lowering his wand and stepping back inside. She'd have to think of what to say to him in a moment.

Right now she had to make her own reparations. "Lee," she said, sitting on the porch bench. "Or Dudley, I guess…"

"You can call me Lee," he said, not joining her, but sitting on the railing right across instead.

"Lee," she said. The name suited him. He seemed better than the bully of a cousin she'd heard so much about. "You're a great guy, you really are, but—"

"But you're not interested." His wide shoulders dropped.

Ginny nodded. "I'm just not over someone else, yet," she looked towards the door.

Lee was nodding now. "It's alright," he sighed. "I guess my parents would have had a hard time if they ever found out…you know."

She did. She'd heard the stories of how much they despised the Wizarding world. This was definitely for the better. Lee sighed and spoke again."Thanks for the great times, though. And if you ever change your mind--"he leaned down, kissing Ginny on the cheek before taking the steps down from the porch.

Unsure of what to do next, Ginny sat alone, watching the fireworks finish and leave their smoky residue floating about. Why had Harry been spying? The hopeful side of her thought he was there to take Lee's place. He wanted her too much to bear now. Maybe even as much as she longed for him.

But then why not take advantage of their time at Christmas? He knew about Lee—to some extent—then, but given nothing besides a fallen look. Or had she imagined that? Harry had been a brotherly defender much longer than a boyfriend.

Uncertainty only grew the longer she stayed. Hoping she would know what to say, she stood and entered her flat. Harry stood by the mantle, one hand leaning against it. His eyes flitted to her for a moment before looking down, shame apparent in his face. _Good_, Ginny thought. But what could she say?

The first thought was to tell him off for his behavior. For attacking any Muggle, cousin or not, and embarrassing her. Her next impulse was to ask what he was thinking. What did he want and why was he here?

Next a dangerous notion came to her, dominating all other thoughts. A confession of just how much she cared. It occurred to her in one overwhelming tide of truth that if she couldn't be with Harry, no one else stood a chance at gaining her affections. All her relationships would end like it did with Lee—whether or not it was interrupted by Harry.

But she couldn't say that. Not if Harry didn't feel the same way.

Harry lifted his eyes, meeting hers for a full minute, neither of them speaking. Still with nothing to say, Ginny walked past Harry and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Can I tell you again what a pleasure it is to host such a prominent celebrity," Margaret, the plump tour guide to the Harpies' stadium, said for maybe the tenth time as they looked around.

"Just so long as no one else knows," he reminded.

"Our little secret." She made the image of a key locking her mouth shut and started to lead the way again.

Sure he couldn't see Ginny again—especially after the disastrous night on New Years—but there was one way he could still see her. Harry kept his invisibility cloak tucked neatly under his robes. They continued past the offices, Margaret talking about the short history of the team. "And you're quite in luck," she informed Harry as they came to an entrance lit by the sun in the arena. "They're just about to start a practice. They're usually closed, but I'm sure we can make an exception."

Which is just as Harry had planned. Games were too busy for him to get a chance to see Ginny in action without being noticed himself. Here, he'd have the whole place to himself. "Believe me," he said with a grin. "They won't even know I'm here."

* * *

_Beep--beep--beep. _Irene's American cousin sent her a Quod; the ball to the American game similar to Quidditch. Of course, this was just a training ball. Several members of the team had small plugs in their ears that indicated when it was going to explode so they could throw it into the cauldron of potion to keep it from doing so. _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_, it went faster. "Toss it, toss it in!" shouted Olivia.

Ginny tossed, splashing it into the potion earning laughter and applause from the other players in their game.

"Jones will throw a fit when she sees you all playing with that thing," Audrey said from her broom in the sky as Irene grabbed the ball again.

"Lighten up, Howard," Tasha said.

"Yeah, why don't you come play along. You might actually have some fun," Irene added in.

"I don't feel like blowing myself up, thank you," Audrey's tone was snooty before she flew off to practice throwing the Quaffle through with a few of the other players less inclined to play Quodpot.

The Quod continued from one set of hands to another until Gwenog stepped onto the field, letting out a loud whistle. Irene grabbed the ball, dipping it one last time into the Cauldron before leaving on the pitch ground. "It won't start up again until it's tossed about," she said.

Everyone congregated in the middle of the pitch while receiving instructions. "And we're changing your scrimmage teams for today," Gwenog ended with. Turning the page on the clipboard she listed off the teams. "Team one, chasers. Fuller, Howard and Weasley…"

Gwenog had never paired the two, letting them fight out any contention on the field. The list continued as Ginny caught a glare of malice from Audrey. "Right then, everyone up and away."

Wondering what she deserved to be forced to play with Audrey, Ginny launched into the open air. The game got on to a fairly good start. Except that Audrey would rather surrender the Quaffle to the other team than pass to Ginny. "Come on!" Ginny yelled at her once when their other chasers were blocked by two girls and Audrey refused to pass her—though she was wide open.

Even Gwenog shouted in Ginny's defense. "Howard, stop being pigheaded!"

Tasha dove down to get the Quaffle that had made its mark, no thanks to Audrey, throwing it out to Ginny. Ginny made her way down the pitch, dodging a bludger and two of the other teams' chasers. They would box her in if she weren't careful. She let the Quaffle go towards Audrey. Just as it left her fingertips she noticed a faint but building tone… _beep--beep--beep…._

Ginny pulled back on her broom. No one else had seemed to notice it. Audrey was still making her way down the pitch. Then Ginny realized. She was the only one with an earpiece within the ball's range. Tasha had picked up the Quod by mistake.

Pressing down on the handle of her broom, Ginny made to cut off Audrey. "Stop!" she shouted, out of breath.

"What are you getting at?" Audrey asked, dodging her and making her way around. Ginny continued attempts to cut her off, which only made Audrey more angry and caused wild movements between the two of them.

Gwenog was shouting at her from the ground as were some of the other players at this point. "What are you doing?" someone asked as the two dashed back. Ginny made wild grabs for the ball, only to find Audrey out of reach once more.

"I'm on your bloody team," She snarled at Ginny before accelerating forward and a little up.

"No, wait," Ginny tried to get words again, but found herself chasing the tail of Audrey's broom none the less.

Keeping her eyes locked on the ball Ginny concentrated on nothing but the ball. As she came closer she noticed the accelerated noise. _Beep--beep--beep…_

Making one last lunge forward, Ginny felt the ball in her hands. She let herself knock into Audrey who grunted at the hit and screamed obscenities. The cauldron was too far and the other Chasers were already converging on her to wrestle it away. She had to get it out of range. She pulled up on her broom, taking it straight up as far as and as fast as she could go. _Beep,beep,beep, beep…_

Ginny's heart pounded as she pulled back her arm and flung the ball with all her strength. Just as she felt the skin of the Quod leave her fingertips there was a loud explosion. Ginny saw a bright, blinding flash, heard the screams of others below and then felt nothing but the wind as she began to fall.

* * *

_What is she doing_? Harry wondered as he watched Ginny zigzag back and forth, cutting off her own teammate. There was something wrong. He knew it. But what? He pulled out his wand, watching with intent purpose. The shouts around the pitch echoed and ricocheted off the bleachers, but no one made a move to help Ginny or figure it out.

Then she had the ball and was off, going almost vertically upwards. Harry's brows furrowed. Even for Ginny this seemed like erratic behavior.

And then an explosion pushed Ginny from her broom, burying all other thought. The picture of Ginny falling from a hundred feet above the ground stopped Harry from moving. Her broom went off in its own direction, its tail bright with flames. Harry's arms were numb as he tried to cast a spell to slow her. The charm was only minimal help and he looked around. Everyone seemed in a panic as they rushed around. Medics emerged and did the same as him , slowing her by some means, but not enough to keep her body from crushing as it hit the ground.

Abandoning his cloak, Harry Apparated to the center of the field, right under where Ginny's body came down towards the grass. He waited, holding his wand directly at her, still trying to slow her fall. Its effect only did a portion of that he'd hoped and soon he held his arms out, pulling her into his body in attempt to take the weight of the fall onto himself.

Her whole body was limp in his arms as he knelt down. Her face was blackened with blotches of red, both from burns and ash mixed together. The fabric of her uniform had burn marks and the whole of her right glove was distorted from flame. "No," Harry pleaded as he shook her lifeless form.

Medics and players started to circle the two of them, Gwenog belting out orders to step back. People came in, trying to take Ginny away. Harry just yelled at them, laying Ginny out and keeping hold of her while they did the best they could. Everything seemed a blur as she was lifted on a levitating stretcher. Harry followed, never letting go of her hand.

A/N: So I figure (if anyone reviews at all) this chapter will either get major boos or-- hopefully like my friend who helps beta from time to time-- comendation on brilliance. A point that I'm sure someone will question me on (as other friends have done so). I might add some more faqs depending on what ya'll come up with. Overall, I figured this would be the only way Ginny could ever plausibly date Dudley. Let me know if you enjoyed the twist!!

_Why doesn't Ginny recognize Dudley?_

Why would she? Harry wouldn't have any pictures and she's never met any of the Dursleys, nor been anywhere near them. Neither would Percy and Ron only sees him briefly from across the room.


	9. Forced Volunteers

Chapter 9- Forced Volunteers

Harry drew the curtain around Ginny's bed, leaving him alone with her still-sleeping form. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him by her side. He knew he had to figure this out. There had to be a way to keep their relationship a secret, if he could just figure out how to get her back. And how to convince Ron to support them dating. Besides those problems she might still be dating Dudley, was probably still angry him, and she now lived in Wales. But it didn't matter. He'd figure it out.

All the other Weasleys had come and gone. Arthur caught wind first through someone at the Ministry. Percy came quickly as well—dividing his time between Ginny and a distraught Audrey. Molly fluttered in, causing a disturbance on the floor as she searched for her daughter.

Hermione was at Mungo's until ten minutes prior. She decided it would be best to intercept Ron before he heard from someone else. Both of them knew he would be irrational either way, but maybe Hermione could calm him. "He's going to hate me," she commented. "But he's finally taking his Auror tests and I don't want to interrupt."

Harry just nodded, still looking at Ginny. Now they were alone again, though she wasn't aware of it. Grabbing her hand, Harry stroked the back of it with his thumb.

Audrey and Percy were talking outside. Their voices carried as whispers into the room. He knew it was wrong, but a part of him wished Audrey had held onto the Quod. Why did Ginny have to be so damn valiant?

He took in a deep breath before hearing another voice in the hall. "Ginny in here?"

Ron. Harry swallowed. Time was limited as Percy explained everything. He looked down at Ginny's face, willing her eyes to open silently. "I'm going to fix this," he said. "Ginny, I don't know how it will be possible, but if there's a way I'm spending the rest of my life with you. I love you."

He kissed her lips. They were lifeless and unmoving. _Wake up_, he pleaded in his mind. She was still the same as he came up, looking down at her perfect face when Ron came behind the curtain.

He looked at Harry, then down at Ginny. Smoothly, he took Ginny's hand from Harry's. The message was clear. He could stay, but he wasn't forgiven. Ron didn't want Harry thinking they could date again. "How is she?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Fine," he said. That's what the healers kept saying at least. As far as Harry was concerned, nothing was fine until she was conscious.

Hermione came from behind, snaking her hands around Ron's waist while he continued to scrutinize his sister. "How were your exams?" she asked.

"Alright," he said. "But you could have interrupted potions. Given me more time to study."

Harry cracked a smile. This was better. Maybe things could work out.

Nobody talked as they stood around Ginny's bed. A knock at the door made them all jump. Molly came in, pulling back the curtain. "There's some food waiting at home for you lot," she said, going to open the window.

"You coming?" Ron asked his mum.

"No, I'll stay and give Ginny some fresh air," Molly said, taking a seat and pulling out her wand and knitting needles.

"Alright," Hermione said with a big sigh. "Send an owl if there's any change."

Molly nodded. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Harry," Ron said with a nod of his head. His eyes gave Harry a warning glance.

So he wouldn't be allowed here again, but Ron was one step closer to letting Harry back into Ginny's life. Harry just had to figure out how.

* * *

Ginny's head pounded. Her breath caught as her eyes opened. She was in a bed. Looking to her right, she attempted to orient herself. Curtains. Clean. White. Beds. An open door with orderlies walking the hall. "Bloody hell," she muttered, though her tongue didn't move quite right. She swallowed and tried to kick her feet to the side, ready to stand and go find someone.

A hand landed on her shoulder pushing her back down. Ginny's head snapped around. A guilty face looked at her. "They said you should stay lying down," Audrey said.

Ginny was confused. What was Audrey doing here? What was _she_ doing here? Then through the mist of a searing pain in her head, flashes came back to her. The Quod, Audrey, the explosion… falling. The feeling of someone's arms catching her. She wasn't sure whose arms. Or perhaps that had been a delusion."Where's Mum?"

Audrey took a shuddering breath. "She just left. I told her I'd take a watch while she went to sleep."

Ginny pushed herself up the best she could, though her right arm was so bandaged it looked more like a limb of a mummy. Still, she shimmied awkwardly up. "How long have I been out?"

"Two and a half days." Ginny looked out to see a dark sky. "I should probably send an owl."

"No," Ginny said quickly. "No, let Mum sleep. My guess is she's gotten about three hours since I landed myself here."

Audrey's eyes welled with tears. Ginny didn't know what a crying Audrey was like, but it didn't seem good. "Oh, please don't," she tried to sound sympathetic.

"No," Audrey said. She wiped a tear. "No, I want to tell you something. I've never been great at anything. I worked really hard for a full-time spot with the Harpies a-and I just couldn't take it when you came in. You're a natural. Everyone said so. All that time and I'd lose everything I'd worked for. But I was wrong to treat you the way I did."

Ginny watched the tears start to flow. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

Audrey laughed through her crying. "No. The healers have been in contact with the American hospitals. They say the jinx on the ball won't let any magic be used to heal, but you'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Only Americans would make something intended to injure without providing a cure." Ginny and Audrey laughed together this time.

"Really, though," Audrey said, blinking the last of the moisture from her eyes. "Why did you do it? I've been so hateful to you."

Ginny shrugged. "I couldn't just let it blow up in your face. Besides... my brother is pretty crazy about you."

As if on cue Percy stepped around the curtain. "Ginny! How are you? What can I get for you? I better owl Mum!" All this said in fast succession then turned to go.

"Woah!" Ginny said, Audrey grabbing his hand. "I'm fine. Let Mum sleep."

Percy shook his head. "She'd murder me if I don't."

"How about I agree to fake waking up when she's here with plenty of sleep?"

Percy agreed. They talked until Ginny couldn't keep her eyes open another moment. It turned out she didn't have to fake waking up. She just had to be careful to keep her earlier hours of being awake out of conversation.

* * *

"Three more throws," Ginny pleaded.

"Gwenog said not to strain yourself at all," Audrey said. Ginny knew it was wrong to get Audrey to do what she wanted, but couldn't stand another moment being flitted over.

"She said not to strain my injured arm," Ginny lifted her right arm—still adorned in a sling—slightly. "Besides, when else am I going to get a chance like this to strengthen my left side." Audrey reluctantly tossed the quaffle to Ginny.

"Three more and that's it," Audrey added for emphasis.

In a moment like this, Ginny found herself grateful to have Audrey as a new ally. Other times she hovered so much Ginny almost wished Audrey would glare at her instead of waiting for an excuse to take care of Ginny. "By the way, Gwenog wanted me to talk to you about the International Quidditch auction coming up."

With some effort Ginny chucked the quaffle back to Audrey. "What about it?"

"They're doing a date auction this year," Audrey threw the ball. "She wants you do be auctioned on behalf of the Harpies."

Ginny stopped. "What?"

"There aren't too many who aren't taken, and you're top on the list after the publicity of saving everyone," Audrey said, pulling in the ball and walking towards the shed. Percy had told Audrey about her situation with Harry of course. She'd even asked a few questions, now that they were on friendly terms. "And since you're _technically _single—"

"Genuinely single," Ginny sighed. Harry hadn't been to see her at Mungo's at all. Ron was working at the Ministry with Harry now. It couldn't be that Harry hadn't found out. Kingsley had even come to see how she was, once Ginny came home. She tried not to think about it, but found as she was told to rest she had nothing else to do. "Still, I really would prefer not to."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Audrey replied. "She said the committee asked for you specifically. Besides, Gwenog thinks it's great publicity."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Fine. But make sure she knows it's against my will."

Audrey smiled. Ginny thought she could finally tell why Percy thought she was so beautiful.

* * *

Ron slumped into the chair of Harry's cubicle. "That was a bloody lot of paperwork," he said, grabbing Harry's roast beef sandwich.

"Help yourself," Harry replied, dropping a folder onto the desk.

"You know," Ron said through a full mouth. "You would think that once you've proved yourself in the tests you wouldn't have to take anymore classes."

"You only have three more," Harry said. "Look at this, though. We need to figure out where these letters are coming from."

Ron grabbed the folder currently in his hand and they began discussing the assignment. Harry was glad to have Ron. Everything would be right again if he could just have Ginny back. He'd come up with plenty of ideas, but none seemed good enough to present to Ron. Harry figured if he could appease Ron, it would work out.

The latest scheme was to become someone different. He had books and books of spells to change ones appearance. If no one recognized him, he could change his name and disappear. But then what if people started to wonder where the Boy Who Lived went? And went in search of him? He could always fake his own death. Though he couldn't see Ginny agreeing to that.

Then there was the thought that maybe she didn't have to know. Could he make her fall in love with him again? As someone else?

"Potter," Dawlish barked, joining Ron and Harry in the small space. "I have an assignment for you."

"Greg Hewitt already put it in my box. Ron and I were just—"

"Not that assignment. One that's just for you." Ron turned around, still flipping through the folder. "I have a couple of tickets for you to attend the International Quidditch fundraiser." He handed Harry two tickets.

"What's the other for?"

"My niece," Dawlish said. "She'll be visiting from Somerset next week and needs someone to show her the sights. It took me a few favors to get those—"

Harry had been shaking his head before blurting out, "I can't. Sir I can't take these. And I can't take your niece out. "

"Why not?" Dawlish was taken aback. "You're not seeing anyone are you?"

For a moment Harry almost lied. Then he remembered Ron was there. If he said he was dating someone, Ron might assume he was dating Ginny again. Ron wouldn't be happy about that. Or worse, he would think Harry had moved on and tell Ginny. "No," he finally conceded.

"Then why can't you? You busy that night?"

"No, I just—"

"Harry, it's just for one evening. I'm her favorite uncle and I intend to keep it that way," Dawlish shoved the tickets back at him. "You can pick her up at the train station at five."

"But this doesn't start until seven thirty."

"Don't be cheap," Dawlish said while walking away.

Harry let out a sigh and looked back at the tickets. Charity auction. He supposed he would be expected to buy her something too.

Turning back to Ron, he saw his friend's face was pink. "I think I'll go check on a few of these references," Ron said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Let's be honest I'm swamped with school and work… C'est la vive! Still, the offer of a guarantee for the next chapter after 10 reviews stands. So if you don't want to wait a month for the next chapter, voice it!!!


	10. Night at the Meat Market

Chapter 10- Night at the Meat Market

Ginny was dressed to the nines. A stylist had been hired—which saved Ginny a lot of trouble—and they had done their job in treating her like a dress up doll. "I still don't get why they had to get me a sling. I hardly need it anymore."

"Think of how much more you'll raise, " Gwenog said with great dispassion.

"Does it really have to be silk, though?" Ginny continued to protest. "Honestly, I have never seen anyone match their _sling_ to their dress robes."

The blue was a spectacular color. That was one thing to not complain about at least. Still, the day of primping had worn her out, and she still had a night to get through.

Irene was with Ginny when they exited the exquisite carriages that were sent to the ball's attendees. Ginny figured with all the money they'd spent to deck out the mansion before them, they could have supported the Mungo's Children fund without selling her on the block like a piece of meat. "Oh well," she sighed, hoping the drinks were at least good.

The hall where they were directed shimmered with the light reflected through the several hanging chandeliers. Ginny smiled as she noticed some fireworks zooming in the shapes of different Quidditch players. She watched a blue seeker zoom by with embers falling in a tail behind it. Several people gasped and cheered as she smiled. Distracted by the spectacle, she hadn't even noticed the pack of reporters grouping to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley," they all clamored for her attention. Their questions blended into one another as pens flew across the page and paused for her response. "How did you feel in the moments you saved your teammates?"

"Is foul play suspected?"

"How do you take your pancakes?"

Ginny did her best to reply without becoming overwhelmed. There were flashbulbs every time she turned. She tried to continue to smile, as Gwenog had commanded she do. "Ginny, Ginny," someone was shouting through the crowd, waving madly at her from the back.

Percy stood there with Audrey, giving Ginny a real reason to smile… and her escape. "I'm sorry," she said as patiently as she could for the moment. "If you'll excuse me for the moment."

She started to part the sea of anxious inquiries after her. Audrey grabbed her free hand as Irene gave her the final push. "It's amazing so many people have made it through that," Ginny commented with a laugh.

"Well, no one so far has been half so popular, "Audrey said. She seemed more proud than annoyed by this. Ginny was glad to be in good company before being sold off like a calf to the slaughter. She began to scope out who the bidders might be. There were plenty of young attractive women—most of whom were flocking around one of the Irish players she'd heard so much about. She supposed most of them would be bidding on him.

The men either appeared to have a date, though. Or were obviously wealthy donors who aged at least in their fifties. She wondered if the grey-haired man in the red robes that caught her eye was planning to buy her up. Cringing at this thought, Ginny turned her attention to the conversation surrounding her. Several other Harpies had managed to congregate around one spot as other teams appeared to be doing the same.

"Yes, yes, I know the minister quite well," Percy stated. "Old family friend, you know."

Ginny looked over towards the stairs. The reporters seemed to have found a new star to harass with all sorts of questions. Of course all of those being auctioned off as dates were already here. Their invitation requested they be here an hour before to mingle.

Her eyes strained as the laughter from the group faded away from her mind. The lights all seemed to focus on the same spot as a couple stepped through. There was a girl—eighteen maybe nineteen years old, Ginny guessed—with a winning smile and a halo of gold hair. She looked perfectly situated on the arm of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry hated the Prophet. He couldn't turn a corner without someone there to question and tonight he just wanted to blend in. Of course Patricia Dawlish didn't help any. "I was so excited when Uncle John told me I'd be getting to come here, but to be going with Harry Potter—"She let out a half gasp, half giggle. "I just can't wait until they hear about this in Nuneaton."

That giggle from her lips kept bringing back the image of slugs spilling from Ron's mouth. The more she giggled, the more tempting it became to find a way to ditch her. He felt like he was back at Hogwarts, being forced to take someone to the Yule Ball. Only it was worse this time: he was being forced to take his boss's niece.

"Yeah," was all he said and she giggled again.

Never again. Ron could take the next visiting niece out. He'd seemed so sullen that Harry would be going, though he couldn't figure why. Especially as that giggle tumbled from Patricia's mouth again. "Oh-oh, look," she said, pointing to a crowd. "I just love the Harpies. Let's go over and meet them."

Harry craned his neck up and over to see. "Percy," he whispered.

"What was that?" Patricia turned.

"Percy," he pointed to Ron's brother. "I didn't think he would be here. Oh, but that's his girlfriend."

"Which girl? The redhead?"

"No," Harry replied, "brunette. What redhead are you—" He trailed off, Ginny coming into view. She was laughing at someone, her eyes shifting to other areas of the room. Who was she here with? He hoped to Merlin the Harpies all came together. No one was near her. And she had a sling. His mind reeled through things he could go ask her.

Of course none of his schemes would work… he had a giggling goblin he was chaperoning for the night. "Oh, if you know her can we go say hello? Pleeeeease?" The begging and pout on her face were more irritating than the giggling.

"Sure," Harry said, unenthusiastic. They stepped through the crowd, Patricia smiling and giggling all the way over.

"Percy, Audrey," Harry said. The two of them turned and Patricia went into a quick ramble.

"You play for the Harpies," she said. "Oh, I have always wanted to play for the Harpies."

"You play Quidditch?" Audrey asked. She was trying hard not to make faces, Harry noticed.

"Oh my, yes," Patricia said. "My father signed me up for a league in Birmingham and I'm the best seeker they've seen in years."

Harry highly doubted this, but at the moment he was distracted, ignoring the giggling and bragging to stare at Ginny. He wished she'd look at him. A couple of times her eyes flickered over, but she seemed bent on looking away. She hated him. Not that Harry blamed her.

Maybe while Patricia was distracted with rubbing shoulders, he could go talk with her. This could be his only chance for some time. Between her season and his workload, it might be hard to find opportunities. And he had to fix things. Or at least start to until he could come up with a strategy to keep her safe.

As Harry inched his way over, he noticed another man—tall and blonde—coming up behind her, touching her elbow. He'd curse the pig. Curse him all the way back to the crusades where they could burn him at the stake. Harry would have to make sure to get hold of the wart's wand.

Harry managed to get near. If he'd called out Ginny's name he could have stopped her from going away with the blonde, kept her from dancing with him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring attention to the two of them with so many reporters around. Ron would kill him, someone might target her. They never confirmed if the man in the back alley was working with someone.

"Harry," he heard from behind him. "Harry, you didn't tell me you know players on the Harpies. They say you know Oliver Wood too."

"Yeah," Harry watched Ginny's hands being taken by the blonde's. He forced himself to look back to Patricia. "He was captain for about half my time at Hogwarts."

She clapped her hands together and giggled. Audrey looked between Harry and Patricia as if to see if this was real. "And Percy knows Uncle John too."

Percy smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. "Certainly. Been a friend for years."

The two started playing a "you know" game, Percy spouting out names while Patricia oohed, ahhed and giggled. Harry thought they made quite a sight, but it gave him time to watch Ginny, however little consolation that provided.

In the middle of Patricia's story of how she was the most popular in her year, an old man stood on the stage, signaling the band to stop. The auction was to begin. Harry supposed he'd have to buy Patricia something. Maybe he would be lucky and have some kind of ear plugs.

He watched the man Ginny had danced with kiss her hands and walk off the stage. She went the other direction, more towards the back. The man made a speech about the cause, how nice it was to have everyone gathered and what a pleasure it was to be the one appointed to lead the auction. Harry didn't see how the man would be able to stand long enough, the way he was shaking.

The old man leaned on a cane, pulled out a list and read off a name. An older player, one perhaps in his early thirties, entered the stage. He was dressed up, though most everyone was, but had a certain strut. "Wait," Harry said. "What's being auctioned?"

Patricia looked at Harry as if he were the airhead. "It's a date auction," she said.

"Date auction?" He looked at Percy and Audrey. They looked guilty.

Audrey was the one to explain it. "The highest bidder gets one date with the person auctioned."

"Oh," Harry said. That sounded fine. He didn't know why they seemed so cautious in mentioning it.

All four of them looked back to the stage, listening to the bids. "Jacob Geffrey," Patricia said, as if Harry hadn't heard. "He's the best player Germany has."

Other players came on the stage, were auctioned for anywhere between a hundred and three hundred galleons. "For the charity," the old man continued to remind them.

"And now," the auctioneer threw he arms out to hush the crowds. "A young lady we have all heard of, for both performance on and off the field. A true hero of the game, Miss Ginevra Weasley."

The screams were deafening, but Harry couldn't hear them. His stomach twisted, pushing his dinner to the surface. Ginny was pushed to the stage by some teammates, her head modestly bowing to the audience as she waved. Everyone went wild, throwing kisses, cat calling and shouting out her name. She was a crowd favorite. Harry hated it.

"And we'll start the bidding at thirty galleons, do I have thirty? I have thirty—" he pointed towards the man with the blonde hair Ginny had danced with. "Do I have forty? Forty. Can I get fifty?—"

The bidding continued. Up and up, the bidding was at two-seventy. Favoring the blonde man. "Do I get two-seventy-five? Two-seventy-five? Anyone? Going once—" No, that couldn't be it. "Going twice—"

"Four hundred Galleons!"

Harry watched Ginny's eyes go wide and turn straight to him before he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

* * *

There was a murmur waving in and out of the crowd. Ginny shut her mouth and swallowed. What was he doing? He came here with someone else. Four hundred Galleons?

"Four-ten," Landon—the man she'd danced with earlier—said.

"F-four-ten," the auctioneer said, suddenly unsure. "Do I have—"

"Four-fifty," Harry said, more aware of what he said, this time. Perhaps even regretting it.

Ginny tried to look like this wasn't a big deal.

"Four-seventy-five," Landon said.

Up and up it went, the two of them shouting out numbers, the auctioneer didn't even have time to interject suggestions. "Six-ninety," Harry said.

Landon at seven-twenty. The girl who Harry had come in with looked disgusted with the whole exchange. Of course Harry could always tell her that Ginny was just like a little sister. Perhaps Ron had put him up to it, in fact.

"Eight-hundred," Harry screamed. His face was flushing red. Everyone was silent. No one else saw Landon throw up his hands in defeat. The auctioneer recovered first. "Eight hundred going once…going twice… sold! To Mr. Harry Potter."

Most people clapped. Some whispered. Harry's date folded her arms. Ginny was ushered off the stage. The other volunteers had gathered in a spot to meet the person who'd purchased them. Ginny pushed through the group, making her way to the bar. Tonight was worse than she could have imagined. Even if she hadn't been truly interested in Landon, she could at least accept him as a distraction. And a damn good looking one too. Now she had nothing. Harry had someone else here, he couldn't just ignore that. And she'd be forced to be alone and watch him. Watch him get her a drink. Watch them talk. Watch them dance.

"What can I get—"

"Anything," Ginny interrupted the bar tender.

He was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"No, not anything. Something strong."

She waited for him to pour, then downed a shot. "Another," she gasped and raised her hand to signal a third was needed.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Getting stark, raving drunk, that's what," she told Percy, then downed another.

She turned to look at the crowd. The group was paying attention to the auction again, for the most part. But after the war between Harry and Landon, the regular sell of Quidditch players seemed anti-climatic. Ginny saw Harry arguing with his date while a man came down to get Harry to sign a voucher for his purchase. Maybe he'd tell them it was a mistake and she'd go to the next highest bidder.

"Another," she commanded the bartender.

"No, Ginny."

"Don't touch me," she pulled away from Percy as he tried to grab her wrist.

Audrey stepped forward. "Ginny, you probably shouldn't have anymore."

Ginny walked away from them. She was feeling trapped. The room was closing in on her. She had to escape. She grabbed a glass of champagne on the way out to the gardens. She'd lost her brother and Audrey. That was good. They could go back and enjoy themselves while she drowned herself in a glass of personal anesthetics. She threw the empty glass as hard as she could at a tree.

"Ginny."

She turned around. Harry was looking around. There were reporters nearby. His eyes shifted. "Let's go somewhere no one can see."

"Oh are we back to that?" Ginny demanded.

"Back to what?"

"Let's hide Ginny," she spat. Her lungs felt like she kept breathing in more air but nothing was coming out. "Let's put her away in a little box so no one can see. No one can touch. Let's leave her alone there…"

"It's not like that," Harry said, reaching out to her.

She jerked away. "… like a little porcelain doll. Nobody breathe the wrong way now, or she might just break. Let's keep her safe now."

"Ginny," he was more demanding this time.

She should care that people were watching. There were cameras flashing, but she didn't care. Percy and Audrey had just run up. "We got Patricia to bid on one of the Irish players. She seemed happy enough," Audrey said. Ginny figured she must be getting close to drunk enough, because that didn't make any sense.

She grabbed another glass of something. "I don't think so," Harry said, trying to wrestle it away from her mid-drink.

"Ge-off me," she slurred. "Let me be."

She wanted to scream some more but suddenly felt ill. She held her stomach and turned to find a bush. "Great," she heard Percy exclaim.

Everything started to become fuzzy. Someone was touching her back. She tried to swat them away, but couldn't manage it. They were all muttering, but she couldn't understand a word. Occasionally she heard her name, but the retching seemed to just continue. She was finally prisoner of self-inflicted misery instead of anyone else's.

* * *

Harry held back Ginny's hair as she let a little more of her vomit into the bushes. "Get them out of here," he instructed Percy and Audrey while nodding towards the curious crowd of reporters. They'd been lucky so far. Auctioning was still going on, but this was getting to be too big for them to ignore much longer. What had he done? In hind sight he should have stuck it out the night with Patricia and gone back to planning in the morning. But then hind sight was always 20/20. It was his foresight that needed work.

Ginny slumped to the ground, a groan escaping from her lips. "More," she said.

Harry knelt beside her, pushing back some locks of that silky red hair. "I think not," he said. "Come on. You're going home."

"No," she muttered, laying on the hard, cold ground. "I need—"

Harry didn't figure out what she needed. He picked her up and carried Ginny in his arms. This felt right. Take away the cameras, the staring onlookers, and the looming threats of people who wanted to get back at Harry for whatever reason. This just felt right.

Percy and Audrey had done well, clearing a bit of a path and giving a false lead about some bad shrimp. He made his way through the back of the stage, letting the bidding distract others as he took Ginny out a side door to where carriages waited. "Hey, you," he nodded to one of the drivers, sitting with his feet stuck up and a pipe hanging out of his mouth. Harry carried Ginny to the carriage where the door was open.

"The Harpy headquarters?" the man asked.

"Please," Harry replied, taking the seat next to Ginny. She was out again, her head lulled onto his shoulder. Even drunk she was gorgeous. His mind started to think of different ways he could pull this back around now. The media might pull this in two different ways. The first would bring up the angle of them as secret lovers. Harry, the jealous boyfriend, can't let the secret last long enough to allow his girl to be auctioned off to some other man.

For once they'd be right on the spot. Only Ginny's reaction was something less than admiring towards him. Harry looked at her again. Her hand lay gracefully on her lap. He grabbed her hand, resituating her so she might not reinjure her arm.

He could call in a few favors. Feed a line of brotherly love. It would still play well and perhaps it would be bought by anyone out there looking for someone to hurt.

Harry hadn't the time to think through it all before the carriage was stopping in front of the flats. "'ere you are sir," the driver said.

Harry realized he didn't know which flat was Ginny's. He shook her softly. "Ginny," he said. Her eyes half opened, her gaze was gentle. "Ginny, do you have a key?"

She nodded and swallowed. She laid her head onto his shoulder and he could have stayed there forever if the driver wasn't in a hurry to get back. "Other people, you know," he kept saying as Harry gathered Ginny into his arms again.

She was conscious this time, though, giving instructions on where the key was, which flat, and to be careful on the third step. When they made it into her little place, Harry set her down on the couch and took a deep breath. "I'll make you a pot of tea," he said, taking strides into the kitchen.

That was just what she needed, some tea to sober her up. Then she wouldn't be upset and maybe she could help him come up with a plan. Maybe that was what he'd been missing all this time was an idea from Ginny.

Harry had started a fire and was filling up the teapot when there was a soft question from the next room. "Why?"

Harry stopped the water. "What?" He set the pot down, rounding the corner to see Ginny, her chin resting on her good arm, which was laid across the arm of the chair. "Why?" she said again, her voice choked. "I don't get it."

Harry didn't reply. He stood there, hands in pockets and looked as tears filled Ginny's eyes and she continued. "I thought at first you would come around. You would see what was more important. But now…" She stifled a sob. "You're acting like my brother again and I want to know why I always thought differently. Did I just never see things clear? Was it all in my head? Or did you love me once and now that's gone?"

Harry didn't say anything. What had he done? Could she ever trust him again? The tears were pouring now and he hated himself. For ever having made her cry and for being the reason behind the tears now. What a fool he'd been.

"I-I just need to know," Ginny said. She waited, but Harry had no response. She gave a slight nod, wiped her eyes in the nook of her arm and took a last shuddering breath before curling up to sleep.

Harry stopped making the tea. He set the kitchens to rights and watched Ginny sleep. He grabbed a blanket, the same one they'd curled under the stars a year ago and tucked it up around her chin. "I just want you safe," Harry said, kissing that perfect cheek. He stayed there, holding her hand until morning and left just before the dawn. More carriages were arriving as he left.

The first step this morning would be to talk with Ron.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys… family circumstances (and life circumstances in general) have made it impossible to get this going until now! I had a good portion of this written before I moved, but I just got my computer it's on up and running. Hope you enjoy though! Next chapter brings in some serious action, so if you want to see it sooner rather than later, you know what you gotta do… REVIEW! For new comers, I promise a post within a week of getting 10 reviews OR whenever I have time. Which isn't very often, so I'd take advantage of the first if I were you!

Also, I just started up a new fanfic of Marauder proportions called Midsummer's Nightmare. Fun one with Lily, James, Sirius, etc… so go check it out!


End file.
